The Cold Tears
by ChibiRay1
Summary: AU/OC: We meet Rikki who was kidnapped at the age of three. She has great powers; she just doesn't know it yet. Will she choose Dean or Sam to stand with her? Rated: M for adult themes, sexual themes and content, Please review.
1. Introduction, Chapter One

Introduction

Life chooses different paths for us. Me? I was taken from my mom and dad when I was three. I didn't understand why someone would kidnap me. I was good to my parents; they loved me to death. My mom use to sing me to sleep when I would awake from nightmares. My daddy use to read to me, books about, happily ever afters and fantasies. I knew those were all a lie when I was taken on my third birthday. My parents did however put up a fight with the man who took me. I remember my mommy being very surprised like she knew the guy that was taking me away from them personally. If she knew him why would he hurt her so? To take away a child is to take a life from someone. My daddy told me to be smart and do whatever they said to do in order to keep my life. I am now seven years old and can barely remember my parent's faces; my mom's, my dad's. They are just distance memories now. I was raise by a bunch of people that never showed their faces. They came to the castle in black cloaks and never removed the hood. I shared a room with so many others that there wasn't enough room to breathe. We all had these charms around our neck that made it impossible to leave the castle's premises. They made it possible for the council to keep tabs on us. Where we were, what we were doing and what we were saying. Nobody was safe and nobody ever questioned anything.

* * *

"Name?"

"Rikki Lynn Woods." I said as a person in a black cloak walked the hall where we were all standing in a line.

"Parents?"

"River Thomas Woods and Bay Fawn Woods, maiden name Anderson."

"Good." He said smiling in the shadows of his hood.

* * *

Chapter One

"You were all called here because it's the time in your life to start your training." A man in a cloak said walking back and forth in front of us. "You each will get your own trainer that will awake you from your beds bright and early. They will teach you how to control your powers and how to use them properly." The man explained looking at all of us through his hood. "Rikki Lynn Woods."

"Yes, sir?" I questioned stepping forward.

"Your trainer's name is Chandler." He sighed looking at the piece of paper in front of him. "Now step back."

"Yes, sir." I said stepping back in line. He read off all the other trainers and we were all dismissed to our room. It wasn't even night yet. I looked around and saw all the other children getting in bed except one or two kids. I heard the footsteps of our security we have here in the castle. They walk the castle all night, making sure we don't step out of line. Nobody ever has because the council made it quite clear anybody who breaks the rules will be given no mercy.

"The council's minions have made it quite clear it is time for bed. Are you children disobeying the council's orders?"

The supposed leader of the group of people looked up and said in a perfect out of forest accent. "What are you going to do about it? It's not like you could kill me or anything. I'm too important to the council they wouldn't risk my life."

"I'd watch it you little punk! There are so much more that is worse than death." The guard said in a low tone. "Bed!" He shouted pointing to our bunk beds.

"Hmm nope." The boy said as his friends did what the guard told them to do. "Guys what the hell?" The boy asked turning around to see all of his friends in their bed. Me? I was still standing there in the corner, in shock. He was standing up for himself and I was part of it. I hope I don't get in trouble. My parents won't be very proud of me if I did. I might not remember my mom or dad's face but I do remember that one piece of advice he told me the night I was kidnapped. "Be smart and do whatever 'they' say to do in order to stay alive." I have lived my whole life around those words and it's all going to come crumpling because I didn't do what I was told.

"Is this one of your followers?" The guard questioned grabbing my arm.

"No I'm not!" I screeched. "Let me go!"

"You're coming with me. As for you Alan I will have someone who is more suited for you pick you up." The guard said pulling me by the arm. He took me to a secluded room; the room was just big and stone cold. "Name?"

"Rikki Lynn Woods." I said shivering. Mostly in fear but I could write it off as being cold.

"Woods?" The guard said letting go of my hand and closing the door behind us. "What was your mother's maiden name?" He asked turning back to me again.

"Anderson." I said quietly.

"Speak up! I will ask you again what your mother's maiden name is!"

"Anderson!" I shouted fighting back tears. "What are you going to do to me? I will never disobey the rules again. I promise!"

"We don't give second chances but I feel I could let you off the hook this one time. Our little secret." He said taking off his hood for the first time and winking. I have never seen any of them take their hoods off. He had long curly dirty blond hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and greenish gray eyes. His jaw was squared, stubble caressing the lower half of his face and he had black wings. He was kind of attractive.

"What? Who are you?"

"My name is of no importance to you." He said putting his hood back on. "Now you must get back to your room and just so others think I have gone soft." He said backhanding me across the face as his nails dung into my skin and I started to bleed.

"Ow!" I screeched starting to cry.

"Good, that's a nice feature." He smiled in the shadows of his hood. "Now go." He said opening the door. I didn't move at all; I just stood in the middle of the stone cold room. He came back and grabbed my arm. He took me back to the sleeping quarters and shoved me into the room. "That will teach you to disobey us!" He shouted and slammed the door behind him and the room went completely dark.

"So you took the blame?" A voice said in the darkness.

"No I didn't." I said putting my hand on my burning cheek. Blood coated my fingers.

"What's your name?" The voice said coming behind me.

"Rikki."

"You're bleeding." He said taking my hand. "Come on." He smiled in the darkness and started sneaking out the window. "No I am not breaking anymore rules especially not on purpose."

"Trust me." He said poking his head back through the window. "If we get in trouble I will take the whole blame."

"Okay." I sighed, knowing he was lying but following him out onto the balcony anyway. "What is this place?"

"The one place they can't reach us. Not even with these fancy trackers."

"Why is that?" I said looking around. It looked like we were on top of the castle's lookout tower but I never remembered climbing anything. "Wait this place is off limits. We can't be here!" I shouted running to the edge.

"Where are you going?" He said watching me run.

"I am not going to get into trouble again. You might be okay with bringing shame to your family but I would never do that." I shouted jumping off and I ended up right back where I was before, at Alan's side. "W-w-what happened?"

"Nobody ever listens. This place doesn't really exist. It might look like the top of the lookout tower but it isn't. This is my own creation."

"How?"

"Did your parents ever tell you any of the legends of the dragons?" He said turning to look over his shoulder at me.

"Legends?"

"I guess not." He chuckled. "I defiantly pity you, not knowing what you are really capable of doing."

"What do you mean?"

"All dragons have a signature power that none other possesses. Mine is to create different dimensions; I can create anything my heart desires but I still haven't mastered it. They are still very unstable. I can't make full dimensions yet, I can only make certain places I have seen in my life before. One day I will be able to be as good as my father."

"If he was so good, how did you get captured?" I questioned as his fists balled up and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"You can only protect yourself in a dimension you create. He couldn't protect me or…my mom." He sighed opening his eyes and relaxing his fists.

"What happened to your mom the night you were captured?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

"That is none of your business." He said sharply and pushed my hand off. "You don't know me so don't pretend to be my friend all of the sudden."

"Excuse me but I saved your ass back there!"

"Ha! You didn't have me in mind at all. You didn't even know me before then. We have been in the same place for four years and I was nobody."

"Everybody is nobody to me! I don't have one friend because I don't see this as a joke! I was taken from my parents-"

"So was everybody! You can either resent what happened or embrace it."

"My whole life since I could make sense of this situation, has been trying to find a way out so I can go back to my family and grow up with them. The way it should be." I said as the image I was seeing faded around me. We were still on the castle's balcony. We never left anywhere. "Good night, Alan." I said climbing back through the window and feeling my way around the completely dark room. I finally found my bunk, went up the ladder to the third one and put the covers over my head to fall asleep.

**I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam but everything else you do not recognize from the show is mine. Please review what you read :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Rikki I am your trainer Chandler." He said as I opened my eyes and saw him smiling above me.

"What the hell?!" I screamed in surprised and covered my mouth. "

"I didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled softly.

"I wasn't scared." I said in a stern voice sitting up in my bed. "I was surprised. It's all so new."

"Well let's hop to it. You aren't going to learn anything in your bed." He said climbing down the ladder.

"Coming." I yawned rubbing my eyes. "I climbed down the ladder and jumped down the last three steps. "Do you mind?" I asked scanning the room and nobody was around. "Where is everybody?"

"Well for one why do you care if I am standing around when you are getting dressed? It's not like that has been private all your life." He said looking me up and down. "Not bad." He laughed. "For two they all are out training. I overslept."

"Aren't you supposed to be a role model for me?"

"Don't remember that in my contract."

"They make you sign a contract?"

"No that's why I said it wasn't in my contract because there is no contract." He chuckled. "You going to get dressed so we can start the training?"

"Yeah." I said taking off my pjs, folding them and tossing them up on my bed.

"Sexy." He said with his hand on his chin.

"Yeah right." I said rolling my eyes and pulling my day clothes on over my head. "We going to get started? I'm not going to learn anything if I stand here all day."

"Cute." He smiled walking out the door of the sleeping corridors.

* * *

"One more time Rikki."

"Why don't you do this then? This course is difficult." I said breathing heavily.

"Yeah I know I designed it." He smiled sitting in the chair he made out of tires. "One more time."

"No I am done!" I said collapsing on the ground.

"How about this, we race. If I beat you through this course you do whatever else I say for today but if you should win you may stop." He said leaning over me with his head blocking the sun so his skin glowed.

"But you designed it. That's not fair on my side."

"Well than it looks like you are going to being doing whatever I want." He smiled triumphantly, turned and started walking back to his chair.

"Fine, you're on."

"Excellent." He said walking over to the starting place. "I'll give you a little bit of a heads start. It might help in your favor."

"No I don't want a handicap! If I win this I want to win it fair and square. Not because you gave me a head start."

"Well good luck than. Prepare to lose, Princess."

"Wait did you just call me Princess?"

"Yep. Let's get into position. Ready? Get set. Go!" He yelled and we both took off running.

He was very fast, maybe even faster than me. Not surprising since he knows this course frontwards, backwards and sideways. He might even know some shortcuts that I didn't pick up on. He dashed ahead of me smiling and laughing. He caught my eye for the first time. His hair was a chocolate brown that was wavy; it curled around his ears and around the nape of his neck. His eyes are hazel; they were changing with the light that was glowing around him. Streaming through the course. "Man you put up quite a fight. Good competition for me. You might have actually won if I didn't get distracted."

"Distracted? We are the only ones here; what is there to distract you?"

"I'm looking at her." He smiled pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me." I half laughed rolling my eyes at him.

"Yes you seem to be the culprit of me nearly missing the first place prize of, telling you what to do all day. Even though I was supposed to be doing that in the first place; but everybody has to be trained differently. Sometimes you have to show them whose boss." He smiled slyly.

"Okay what do you want me to do?"

"Hmm that's a hard question. What do you do with a pretty girl that you have complete control over? That is a toughy." He said rubbing his chin thinking. "You know I think I will collect this reward sometime in the future."

"Hey that's not part of the deal!"

"I don't remember putting rules on this deal." He sighed. "Now run the course one more time." He smiled going to sit on his tire chair. "Go; I'll be waiting." He said putting his hands behind his head and getting comfortable.

"Fine oh wise one." I said in a sarcastic tone sticking my tongue out. I went to run the course again. I don't know why I was being sassy and rebellious to Chandler. He seemed to be amused by my attitude and a little attracted to it.

"Milada what are you doing here?" I heard Chandler's voice say in the distance. I was almost done with the course and getting closer to the chatter.

"I just came here to train my prodigy."

"This is my course you can't just bring your 'prodigy' and take over."

"Oh come on Chandler how hard would it be to just have a little fun?"

"Fun, you think this is fun? Really I was in the middle of training my prodigy." He said as I finished the course. "And here she is." He smiled walking over to me.

"Her? Aww Chandler she is kind of cute." She smiled.

"Milada this course sucks." Alan laughed coming out of the course.

"Hey I build this course you little punk!" He shouted in a stern voice through his teeth.

"Alan what are you doing here?"

"My trainer." He smiled pointing to Milada. "Why are we here?"

"Now Alan, be nice. You can't be a dragon without self-control." She said sitting in Chandler's tire chair.

"Self-control? That's no fun." Alan groaned.

"Shush." She said pulling her hair behind her ear. "Just do the course."

"Fine." He said jogging off to the start of the course.

"Rikki, one more time."

"But Chandler-"

"Please just do it." He said in a pleading tone.

"Okay." I sighed, walking back through the course.

"Do you think they like each other?" A voice said above me.

"Alan where are you?" I questioned looking around.

"Up here." He chuckled jumping down from the net. "Hey."

"What do you want Alan? Can't you just do the course?" I asked as he landed in front of me.

"You know I couldn't help but think of you all night. "

"Alan if there is a punch line to this can we just get this over with? I am not in the mood for silly jokes." I said trying to push passed him but he stood his ground.

"Wow way to hurt a guy's feelings." He smirked.

"What do you want?"

"A date." He said as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. It was really sort of cute. His black eyes softened just as if they were search through my soul; his black eyes dark as night and full of hidden secrets. He was a stranger, what else could I say about him. I didn't know him ergo he was a secret. Everything about him was and I was going to find out all of them.

"Even if I chose to the council would never let us."

"Aren't you forgetting about my power?"

"But you said that you wouldn't be able to protect anyone but yourself."

"That's true but the council doesn't know what kind of power I have. Nobody but you know; not even Milada knows of the power I possess."

"But she is your trainer; she will find out and tell the council. They are on their time."

"Not if I play my cards right." He smiled.

"What is your plan exactly? Alan you can't-"

"Yes I can. Trust me, Angel."

"Why me? You have a whole castle full of edible ladies and you choose me, why? What's so important about me?"

"I don't know but I aim to find out. One cannot explain feelings they themselves can't understand."

"No. Just like you said Alan, we have known each other for four years and we were both nobody."

"Well maybe together we can be somebody." He whispered in my ear. His voice felt like the wind smooth and cool. Tingles went up my spine and ended in the back of my head, making my whole face warm up and turn a natural shade of red. "What do you say?" He asked pushing my long curly strawberry blond hair away from my face. His hands were gentle like he was touching a fragile flower.

"I guess we can see where it goes." I sighed.

"Thank you." He half whispered and smiled.

"Alan where are you?" Milada's voice echoed through the course. "Oh there you are. I'm surprised; I thought you would be done with this course in no time. You were the one that said this course sucked."

"I changed my mind." He said casting a side glance at me.

"Alright well we are done for today. It was nice meeting you, Rikki. Next time don't distract my prodigy. We can't afford any interruptions."

"Right of course." I said bowing my head in shame.

"I'll see you later." He whispered as he followed Milada away from me.

**I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam but everything else you do not recognize from the show is mine.**


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of my training went as so, I ran the course like fifty times, did sit-ups and several push-ups. At the end my whole body ached. Chandler said I would get used to it; I could not understand if he meant I would get used to the pain radiating in my body or his training methods.

"One of the cloaks wants to see you." A deep voice said taking me from my bed. Two more guards were outside the sleeping corridors. They took their positions around me, making sure I don't make an escape no doubt.

"What did I do?" I asked as tears started to flow out of my eyes.

"Shut up!" One of the guards shouted slapping me. "You will not speak do you understand?" He said as a rhetorical question not really needing an answer so I just nodded and continued to silently cry as they carried me to a door I have never seen before. There was some sort of special key you needed to get through that door; all of them turned me around so I couldn't see the way they entered the door. There was a beep of some sort and we were in.

"Welcome Rikki." Said someone that was facing a window; I knew I had heard that voice somewhere but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. The memory was so distance from the present. "You can leave her. Thank you, men." He said as the guards dropped me, bowed and left me there. "You don't remember me do you?" He chuckled turning around. "You have grown into quite the lady since I have seen you last." He said twirling a strand of my hair in his fingers. "Beauty." He whispered in my ear. His breath was hot but despite its temperature I shivered. "The wedding will take place three days from now."

"W-w-wedding?"

"Yes our wedding, my dear." He said leaning into kiss me. I was too shocked to move away; he then kissed me. "We will work on that." He chuckled removing his lips from mine. "This will be so nobody tries to take you away from me." He smiled sliding a golden band on the first finger of my left hand. "I've got other things to attend to now." He said pushing a button on the wall. "What's with that face, my dear? We will be together again soon." He smiled walking over and kissing me again. "Good bye." He whispered in my ear twirling my hair behind it.

* * *

"Morning, Rikki." Chandler smiled as we walked to the new course he had made up for today's training.

"Morning."

"Now I thought some team work would help with this particular course design."

"You are going to run it with me?"

"You're kidding right? I designed the course so I wouldn't need teamwork to complete it." He chuckled.

"All the better." I smiled.

"Nope you aren't getting out of my training that easily, princess."

"Why does everybody give me a nickname? My name is Rikki. It's like since I have turned seven every guy it seems wants to be around me."

"That's normal. When female dragons are your age they give off a scent to attract male dragons that will be strong enough to pass on their genes."

"A scent?" I questioned sniffing myself. "I don't smell anything."

"Of course not." He said stifling a chuckle. "You can't smell the scent yourself but other male dragons can."

"You know so much about our kind; if I didn't know any better I would say you were-"

"Oh don't be silly." He said rolling his eyes.

"About time you got here." Milada laughed as we arrived at the course. "A little late aren't we?"

"Milada? Then that has to mean that my teammate is-"

"Hello, Angel." Alan smiled coming out from behind the trees.

"Great if we are done with the introductions, you guys have a training course to finish."

"Piece of cake." Alan chuckled.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Chandler said looking at the course he build. "Just try and make it in twenty-four hours."

"Twenty-four hours? No training ends at sundown." Alan said shaking his head at Chandler.

"Only if you have finished the course." Chandler smiled pushed Alan away from him. "Now run along."

"Fine." Alan said walking toward the course. "Treat me like a kid. A kid." Alan mumbled under his breath.

"Hey kid, forget something?" Chandler asked as Alan turned around.

"What?"

"Your teammate." Chandler chuckled pointing to me.

"Play nice boys." Milada laughed softly.

"Right, come on." Alan said dragging me by the arm to the course. His hand then slid down to my hand and tried to hold it. "Ow! God damn what was that?!" He shouted pulling his hand away from mine.

"What's wrong?"

"A shock; it went through my hand when I touch your hand."

"Are you sure it wasn't your mind playing tricks on you?"

"Yeah maybe but I could have sworn I felt something."

"Alan, how do I smell to you?"

"That's a weird question." He chuckled.

"So I don't smell like anything to you?" I asked looking down and trying to avoid his gaze.

"Not what I said." He said laughing again.

"You didn't say otherwise."

"Look at me." He said picking up my chin with his hand. "Ow! Okay now I really felt something!" He shouted backing away from me.

"I don't understand; this wasn't happening before." I said as we started climbing the ropes.

"What happened since then? I can't be your teammate if I can't even touch you."

"Nothing except the guards found me sometime yesterday and told me one of the heads wanted to see me. They dropped me in his office. He was waiting for me, he starting asking all sorts of questions about me. Then he came over to me, told me I was beauty and kissed me!"

"Wait he kissed you? Was he wearing a cloak or did you see who he was?"

"He wore no cloak and his voice was so familiar like I had heard it in my past but couldn't for the life of me figure out who it belonged to. He said we would be married in three days and said…"

"And said what?! This doesn't make any sense. You were summoned to the heads office and it was to force you into marriage with him?!"

"Wait a minute!" I shouted snapping my fingers, forgetting I was climbing a rope, lost my handle and fell. "Ow." I groaned when I hit the ground.

"You okay?" Alan questioned dropping from the rope that was next to me and landing on his feet.

"Yeah, fine." I half smiled sitting up. "He gave me this ring." I said holding out my left hand. "He said, 'This will be so nobody tries to take you away from me.' What does that mean exactly?"

"Well the way I see it the ring acts as a protector around other men. When said man touches you in anyway with feelings more than just the norm it comes back with an electric shock to ward off the guy; the more feeling behind the touch the stronger the shock." He said walking in front of me. "So if I touch you like so." He said leaning into kiss me.

My heart rose to the occasion; kicking into high gear. His lips touched mine and I could feel the shock myself, coursing through my body but it didn't hurt. His lips felt like two velvet sheets, they molded perfectly to mine. I could feel the electricity but I didn't care and it seemed he didn't either. Our lips were still connected as if time had stopped right then. I melted into his body and fit, just like a puzzle piece.

"Did you feel- never mind." He said breaking the kiss. "We must be pressing on." He sighed starting to climb the rope again.

"I did feel it Alan. If you are talking about the electric current that was moving through us, I felt it. It burned but didn't hurt." I smiled looking up at him climbing the rope. I watched him as the muscles in his arms flexed as he climbed the rope. His semi long black hair moving with every whip of his head. His hair was straight, always moving all at once; his bangs shagged over his eyes a little but it wasn't enough to hide them. "You were the one that wanted this. I have three days Alan; after that I will be married and be a part of the council. I might never see you again. Or worse I might have to treat dragons the way the council does and if that happens I won't be able to back down. You know how dragons are with power. It eats them until everything and everyone who doesn't bow to them parish in the worse ways possible."

"Not happening. You aren't getting married, not to him." He said as I caught up with him. My rope started to give.

"Alan. Alan, help!" I screeched.

"Grab my hand!" He shouted putting out his right hand.

"No if I grab it you will get hurt again."

"No feelings are attached, Angel; if you don't grab my hand you will die! We are way too far up to drop down safely! You aren't a developed enough as dragon to use your wings without transforming! Just do it!" He shouted trying to grab my hand.

"Okay but do you promise to let me go if I start hurting you."

"Grab my hand!" He shouted as I touched his hand. "Ahhh!" He groaned in pain. He threw me onto his back. "Hold on tight or you will-Ahhh!"

"Alan I am-"

"No I am fine I promise." He groaned breathing heavily. "Just fine."

"There is feeling behind this." I said smiling and tightening my arm around his waist.

"Ahhh just fine, just fine." He said taking a deep breath and trying to climb the rope.

"Why didn't it hurt when we kissed?"

"I don't know but ahh it might have been because we were connected in a way. I guess umm uhh since we were touching each other in more ways than one the current just went through us but didn't hurt." He said grabbing onto a rock. "But it sure is now." He said closing his eyes for a second.

"Are you crying?" I asked loosening my grip around his waist.

"No I told you I was fine. Just umm having trouble carrying both our weight."

"I know you are stronger than that, Alan."

"Yeah well- uhhh." He said getting to the top of the wall. "There." He sighed, dropping to the ground in relief.

"Are you-"

"Just give me a minute." He said breathing heavily. "I'm fine." He said putting up his hand.

"I'm sorry." I said sitting next to his head. I grabbed his hand and dragged him so his head lay in my lap.

"I didn't feel a shock." He said looking up at me with hurt in his lovely black eyes.

"Really?" I questioned with a sigh of relief.

"I don't understand why…" He said struggling to pull his hair out of his face.

"I've got it." I smiled pulling his hair over and kept smoothing it with my fingers; I started humming.

"What is that song you are humming?"

"It's the song my mom used to sing me to sleep with when I was a kid. It was so simple and peaceful back then." I sighed.

"Yeah it was, until it all came crashing down on our third birthday. They couldn't have waited until we could defend ourselves. My dad would train me every day since I could walk. It seems so stupid back then, like why would I need to train? I thought I was safe. Aren't parents supposed to protect you from everything?" He said tearing up.

"I know." I whispered wiping his eyes with my hand. "What? Did I shock you again?"

"No it's just umm never mind." He smiled trough his tears. "We really should finish this course."

"Just a few more minutes." I smiled rubbing his arm.

"Okay." He laughed rolling his eyes.

**I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam but everything else you do not recognize from the show is mine.**


	4. Chapter 4

"One of the cloaks wants to see you again." A guard said carrying me out of my bed. All of the guards were positioned the same way they were the time before. They carried me to the heads office dropped me and left closing the door behind them. There was no bowing and no talking.

"Welcome back, my dear." The guy said turning around in his chair and smiling. "Now I heard the strangest news yesterday." He said settling back in his chair. "Please sit." He said gesturing to the seat in front of his desk. "It's weird because it seems that you are dishonoring our agreement. I wouldn't want to hurt anybody but if you push me to it I will have no choice."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned looking around the room ignoring his gray eyes. They were many shades lighter than Alan's.

"Don't play dumb with me! Either you stop this little charade or I am going to get involved and you don't want me involved. People could get hurt." He said smiling devilishly. "Listen Darling we are getting married and if you have a problem with that please tell me." He said moving his hand toward mine. "But there shouldn't be a problem should there?" He said taking my hand.

"No sir." I said looking down. "You said in the beginning you knew me in the past? Who are you?"

"Well since we will be married soon I should tell you my name so you know what to scream out during sex and all." He laughed. "Spencer. Spencer Carter Reid." He said as I looked at him really confused. "Your mother knew me. We were very close."

"My mother?" I questioned looking him in the eyes. I was suddenly transported back to my childhood and the man who took me away from my mom and dad. My mom looked like she knew him personally; those same eyes that hid in a cloak all those years ago. He was the person who took me away and separated me from my family; here now four years later not in a cloak wanting to marry me. Why?

"You are him." I said taking my hand out of his and lying in my lap with the other one.

"Finally you recognize me. I was getting worried; would have thought you would have picked up on it sooner." He said pulling out a picture. "Your mom sure is Beauty just like you. Like mother like daughter." He said handing me a picture. It looked like my mom's high school photo; the one from her yearbook.

"How did you get this?" I asked grabbing it out of his hands.

"Oh I went to school with your mother. It was a little bit of a failure because the council would have never let us be together because I was a pure and your mother was a mix. That was before I became the head of the council. So now I get the next best thing, her daughter." He smiled kissing me. "Better…" He trailed off twirling my hair.

"Why did you kidnap me personally? Was it to show my mom the hurt that you felt when she chose my dad over you?"

"She didn't choose your dad over me. She chose Dean over me and then River was the man that the council chose for her. It was all planned; they found Bay's genes would be strong with a dragon. My father was very good at building our army. You see if you don't choose a strong enough host to grow your dragon baby in, the baby and the mother die in child birth."

"Why do you want us for an army?"

"It wouldn't be fun if I told you everything. Let's let you find some things out on your own; if you can." He chuckled. "Now you understand the consequences. Don't make me get involved because if I have to there will be bloodshed."

"Yes sir." I said as he kissed me again.

"It is better but still needs work." He smiled licking his lips and turning his chair to look out his window. "It's beautiful isn't it? Freedom." He asked as the window opened. "Nifty isn't it?" He asked spinning his chair back around to face me and had in his hand a remote with many different buttons on it. "This remote controls the whole castle. I had this castle build just so I could control everything and everyone basically. Could you imagine if I just had you stay and live the life you were born into? You would never have been able to reach your full potential. It would have been such a waste." He smiled putting the remote in his pocket. "Rikki do you see what marrying me could do? I would take you back to your mom and dad; you would live a real life. You do want that don't you?"

"More than anything."

"Perfect." He said getting up and pushing the button on his wall again.

"You rang, sir?" A guard asked rushing into the office.

"Yes take Rikki and tell Dean to take her out of the castle to get some clothes. I will not marry her in that." He said pointing to my tattered day clothes. "He will not let her out of his sight. She could be a runner. Get out there, she bolts and I wouldn't have a bride. Be sure to tell him his head is on the line."

"Yes sir." The guard said grabbing my arm. "I will make sure to tell him." He said turning to Spencer and bowed. We left after that. He was still hauling me by my arm. "Dean?"

"What do you want Greg? I am very busy."

"Don't get snippy with me. The head has summoned you to do an errand for him."

"Really what is it?"

"Not it, who."

"What?" He asked turning around

"Her." Greg said pushing me in front of him. "The head wants you to take her out and get her clothes. Make sure she is tied up good so she doesn't run."

"Okay anything else?" He sighed.

"Yeah. Your head is on the line." Greg smiled.

"Great." Dean said pulling me next to him. "You can leave now. I've got it from here."

"See that you do. Wouldn't want to lose you; then who would we dump errands none of us want to get our hands dirty with?"

"I see how important I am to you guys. Thanks Greg I will take care of it. I would never leave you guys without your clown." He said in a sarcastic tone rolling his eyes.

"Have fun." Greg laughed leaving me with Dean.

"You're the guard I met that other day. The one that let me off the hook; so your name is Dean?"

"Wow you catch on quickly." He said turning around to a shelf. "Ahh here we are." He said pulling a bracelet off the shelf. He walked over to me and latched the bracelet around my left wrist. He then took a similar bracelet and latched it around his ankle. "What I would look stupid with a girly bracelet around my wrist."

"What are these for?" I said examining the bracelets.

"For the protection of my ass; these bracelet just so happen to work as an invisible rope. This rope binds you and me so you can't run once we are out in the open. They will not let you get more than ten feet away from me." He said walking to the archway I had come through with Greg. "You coming or do I have to drag you?"

"I'm coming." I said starting to follow him out of the castle. We had to walk the whole castle to get to the entrance that I hadn't pasted through since I was three.

"What's your business?" One of the guards that was positioned at the door asked stopping Dean.

"Keep your pants on Randy I am here by order of the head."

"Now what kind of order did he give you?" The other guard asked putting his foot in front of the door.

"Oh this is cute two guys worrying what I am doing with a lady. I don't know about you guys but girls are my thing. Now step aside so I can get this over with."

"Why in such a hurry?" The same guard asked not moving his foot even an inch away from the door. "She is pretty cute though." He laughed.

"Okay fine if you want the heads fiancé be my guest. I bet he would just love to share her with you." Dean smiled rolling his eyes at the guard. "You have got to be kidding me Keith we both know she isn't your type. I personally don't think she is Spencer's type either but he chose her as his bride. I was ordered-well actually Spencer ordered Greg to order me to take her out and buy her some suitable clothes."

"Oh well have fun shopping Dean. Be sure to pick out a cute dress for yourself." Keith said busting out laughing. Randy joined in with him and they opened the door and we walked out; just like that.

We walked to a little town were shops were all lined up neatly in rows. There were a couple of dress shops that had beautiful dresses hanging in the windows. A café and an ice cream place hung at the end of the road. The sky was blue and big fluffy clouds moved with the slight breeze that was blowing through the town. There was one little gas station in the corner, I heard people talking and laughing. I saw an old abandoned building a road away.

"Dean what is that?" I asked pointing to the abandoned building.

"It used to be a local art school." He said staring at it.

"What is my mother like?" I asked jarring him away from his glazed over glance.

"Your mother?"

"Dean, Spencer told me you knew my mom, maybe a little better than I want to be let in on."

"He told you that? What exactly did he tell you?"

"He told me my mom left him for you. That's about it."

"Oh okay. So which shop do you want to go in first?" He asked turning away from me.

"Well I have never gone shopping before." I said walking next to him.

"I'll walk you through it. Do you see anything you like?" He asked sitting on a bench across for one of the dress shops.

"Umm is this really for me, for my…" I trailed off.

"Wedding." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Why does Spencer want me?" I asked sitting next to him on the bench.

"He didn't like the fact he lost your mom to me. It wasn't that he really loved her well not in the beginning anyway; he just wanted what he couldn't have. I think he went crazy over the fact she would pick a mix over him, a pure. He fell in love with what his mind manifested of her. He can't get your mom; he has tried. He went to your house a couple of days after you were born and begged your mom to leave your father. She wouldn't do it." He chuckled.

"How do you know?"

"Your mom and I are best friends. After I got over the fact your father was it. They really do love each other." He sighed. "You going to shop? I have Spencer's credit card; let's go crazy." He smiled walking into one of the little shops. I followed him in and I couldn't believe how colorful everything was. Compared to the castle; it was always stone cold and gray.

"Hello. Welcome to Scorpio's Closet." A woman said from behind a desk. "May I help you find something?"

"Yes actually we need her to be measured." Dean smiled as she walked over to us with a measuring tape around her neck.

"What would you like to be measure?"

"Everything basically."

"Okay your umm bust is a 36, a waist size of 27, a hip size of 38 and your back waist length is 16 ½. So, that all comes out to a size 14." She said putting the measuring tape back around her neck. "Feel free to look around and ask me if you have any more questions." She smiled walking back to the cash register.

"Thanks." Dean smiled walking over to the racks of clothes that were all lined up. "What do you think about this?" Dean asked picking out a dress that was simple. The top band was accented with a natural white lace, and the coordinated sash was accented with two rows of thinner lace. It has a zipper in the side, and a strip of silicone elastic that was hand-sewn all along the inside of the top band.

"Yeah it's beautiful." I sighed.

"Okay not for you." He said putting it back on the rack.

"No it's not that at all. I love the dress it's just I don't know…" I said trailing off.

"Do you want to see your mother?" He asked turning around to face me.

"You can do that?!" I questioned as my voice cracked in surprise.

"Can I? Yes. Am I supposed to? No. But I will risk it." He smiled winking at me. He wore no cloak; just a simple T-shirt and jeans. He fit in quite nicely in the back drop of the little town. "First you are going to try on this dress. Then we will stop by your mom's place. Just let me call her and let her know I am on my way."

"Okay." I said picking the dress right off the rack again and went into the dressing room to change. "How does it look?" I asked twirling in it so Dean could get the full view.

"Perfect." He smiled again pulling his hair out of his face and into a low ponytail. "We will come back later today and pick out more clothes. Spence never gave us a curfew." He said as I walked back into the dressing room, pulled the dress over my head and put my original clothes back on.

**I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam but everything else you do not recognize from the show is mine.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean walked me to an older looking house. "Get behind me." Dean said pulling my arm and pushing me behind him. "What's wrong?"

"It's just I haven't seen my parents in four years and I don't even remember what they look like. What if they don't recognize me?" I questioned hugged Dean from around the back.

"It will be fine." He smiled turning his head toward me.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He whispered ringing the doorbell.

The door opened and there stood a man. "Honey, Dean is here!" He shouted through the house.

"Dean what are you doing here?" A woman said walking next to the man as the man put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah and how is our little girl doing?" The man questioned sounding sad.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Dean asked pulling me in front of him.

"Rikki?" The man asked with tears forming in his eyes. "You don't remember me do you?" He said as I nodded my head, no. "Oh my god it is you. I'm your father." He smiled with tears streaking down his cheeks. "Bay it's our-"

"I see her." My mom said tearing up and dropped down to her knees, hugged and kissed me. "My god!" She cried as my dad joined in the hug. "Thank you so much, Dean." She smiled looking up with tears still in her eyes.

"You're welcome." He smiled watching our little family reunion.

"Let's go inside." My mom said walking into the door of the house.

"Bay she can't stay." Dean said following Bay into the house.

"I know the risks you are taking." Bay whispered to Dean. "How long can we have her?" Bay questioned as River carried me into the house.

"I'd say only a couple hours. Spencer will soon realize she is gone."

"Spencer…" My mom trailed off shaking with anger.

"Sweetheart, calm down so we can enjoy what little time we have with our daughter." My dad said placing me on the couch but kept me in his arms like if he let go of me I would disappear. "Dean you have been coming here for years bringing news but this is the best gift you could ever give us."

"How did you get her out of there?"

"Simple, I walked through the door." Dean smirked sitting in an armchair across from me.

"Dean." My mom said hitting him in the back of the head.

"Hey what was that for?" He questioned chuckling.

"Serious answer." My mom smiled sweetly sitting next to me on the couch. I looked around the house and memories started to surface in my mind. The walls were still a light shade of yellow and littered with all of my art work, the couch still had the stain of my apple juice on the cushion, but the TV seemed to have been upgraded since I had left. They had plastered the hole in the wall that leaked from the bathroom upstairs and windows were slightly open to let in the calm breeze.

"Well I don't know if you really want to know the serious answer but okay. Umm Spencer has chosen Rikki to be his uhh bride." Dean said shielding his head.

"He has chosen her?!" River shouted balling up his fists. "He takes her away from us and then he has the nerve to pick her?! He doesn't have the right!"

"Actually he does." Dean said peeking out from under his arm shield. "He is the head of the council and the head of the cloaks in the castle. Spencer has more jurisdiction than his father ever had; he can do anything and no one will question him not unless you want to end up dead like his father."

"I can't believe he killed his father."

"Now we have no proof of that." Dean said putting down his shield only to get hit by my mom again.

"Everybody knows he did it; even if there is no proof!" My mom shouted. "Behind every rumor there is so much truth!"

"Yes there is indeed." Dean said as my mom walked over to my dad and whispered in his ear.

"Rikki, why don't we go in the kitchen and make my famous pancakes?"

"You mean great grandma's Soufflé Pancake with Apple-Pear Compote?"

"Of course; what else?" He questioned getting up and taking my hand in his and we walked to the kitchen together my father started getting out the ingredients but I was too busy trying to listen to my mom and Dean who were still in the living room.

"I see the way you look at my daughter. Dean what do you want with Rikki" My mom half-whispered.

"I am fighting it but I look at your daughter and see so much of you. I see what I fell in love with, only intensified and I want your blessing."

"What makes you think she will choose you? I mean you are only trying to go after me; just like Spencer."

"That's where you are wrong Bay. I am not going to force her into anything and that's more than you can say about Spencer. I have been watching and protecting your daughter from harm for years. That was your command and I have watched her go through so much. She might not choose me but I will make for damn certain that her chose is never forced by anyone. She deserves more; they all do."

"I know."

"You would think after all these years that we would be treated as equals. It has become harder and harder to understand the difference between us but they never let us forget how pure they are on the outside. We are pure on the inside; our faces might not be much to look at but at least we know who we are." Dean sighed. "I can't believe I got mixed up in something like this. Bay, do you remember what I said to you the day you told me the truth about why you had fallen into my lap?"

"That fate had brought us together to show us that we were the same. Fate now brings us here and what are we doing? We are playing right into their hands not with us but with our children. We are no match for them and they know it. I look at how my daughter has aged without me or her father and now she is being forced into something that neither I nor anybody else can protect her from. Spencer will get what he wants; he always does."

"Did he get you?" Dean questioned as I heard him get up from the arm chair he was sitting in. My dad and I had made the pancakes but that didn't distract me from listening to the conversation about me. Dragons have an acute sense of hearing and can listen to things miles and miles away. I had heard about all I needed to, I have made a vow to take down Spencer and become free on my own terms.

"We better get going." Dean smiled in the doorway of the kitchen.

"You just brought her here and I will not let her leave; not yet." My dad said putting his arms around me.

"Honey, you know how suspicious Spencer can get and Dean did us a huge favor. So we have to listen to what he has to say and abide by his rules." My mom said walking next to my dad.

"Okay but can we at least have a family dinner like we used to?" My dad asked not moving his arms from around me.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt but we have to get back to the castle before stores close and we still have to go shopping."

"Alright we will make it quick." My dad said letting go of me, picked up the plate of pancakes and headed to the dining room.

It was the first time in a long time that I didn't have to share my rations or go hungry because I couldn't have seconds. We talked like we used to when I was a kid but it was really hard to be a part of the conversation because despite the fact they were my parents; I didn't know them. This is all I have ever wanted, to get back to normal but I have been outside of normal for so long. I don't think I could ever be who I was when I was a kid; so innocent and happy.

"You okay Rikki?" My dad asked me jarring me out of my glazed over daydream.

"Yes I am." I said taking the last bite of my stack of pancakes. After dinner Dean and I were going to go back into town.

"Thank you, Dean and for what it's worth you have my blessing." My mom smiled as we all stood in the doorway. "I love you, Rikki." My mom said bending down, kissed and hugged me.

"I miss you so much and I hope you never forget the love we have for each other in this family." My dad said with tears in his eyes. "I am not good at this; give me a little while and I can adapt to any conditions your new life has made for you. I will see and watch you grow up. Like a good father should." He said as tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. "I love you." He said giving me a hug and kissed me on the forehead.

Dean and I walked back into town and explored more clothing stores. He brought me the dress I had first tried on and I tried on some others. Spencer was strict with was kind of style he wanted me to have. The dresses had to be slim fitted, it either had to show cleavage or accentuate the breasts and they had to look innocent and cute.

I pulled out a dress that was black with thin black spaghetti straps dispersed far out near the shoulder, pink satin ribbon detailing, knee length, drop waist, scarf bottom, skirting and embellished with pink satin ribbons. I tried it on and loved the way it felt and the way it looked on me. I never knew what kind of figure I had because our day clothes all looked the same no matter if we were male or female. Our day clothes were like a jump suit and they were dark blue with a zipper in the front; we were required to wear them zipped up all the way.

I also tried on a sheer dress with lovely rhinestone center buttons and side pockets with

sheer pink, blue and white material. It was cute and I liked it. At the end I had picked out a couple more dresses, Dean paid for them with Spencer's credit card. We were finally walking back to the castle and I didn't want to go back. I loved the freedom I had out here.

"Why must everybody else have freedom and I am stuck in a castle where I am a prisoner?"

"You deserve to be free; everybody living in that castle deserves it as well."

"It's not fair!" I shouted kicking some dirt.

"It will all be alright in the end. Spencer will get what's coming to him and you guys will all be free to live your life however you want to; at that point though I don't know if you could handle your freedom."

"Why do you say that?" I asked looking at him.

"Well to be in captivity for so long and then be thrown into the real world, you might not be able to live without the structured life style you have now." Dean sighed. "It will be really hard but I have no doubt in my mind that you will all make it. You guys are dragons and once you have grown into your powers you will be strong enough to all stand against him. He doesn't understand what he is putting himself into."

**I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam but everything else you do not recognize from the show is mine.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I am afraid we will have to postpone our wedding, my dear. I have to go away for a while; business." Spencer said packing things up in a suitcase that was on his desk.

"I went shopping and got all of these clothes for you. So you're telling me that I have to wait now?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "I see how devastated you are about this. It's a good thing I am leaving for a while it will give you time to finish this little desire you have for guys other than me. Good luck with that by the way." He chuckled.

"Why would I need luck?" I asked sitting in the chair next his suitcase.

"Well that ring I gave you has powers that I have enhanced with my own. You will never get it off and I believe you have figured out what it does. Funny though because you haven't figured out all it can do." He said latching his suitcase. "Get some rest, sweetheart. I will be back in a couple days and we will resume this little game of cat and mouse. This time you will be the cat and I will be the mouse." He whispered kissing me on the lips. "Beauty." He said picking up his suitcase, pushed the button on the wall and left.

"Time for bed." Greg said grabbing me by the arm and jerking me to the sleeping corridors. He threw me in and slammed the door and it went dark. The only light was coming from the moon that was shining through the window.

"Angel is that you?" Alan whispered in the dark.

"Yes." I said looking around trying to find where his voice was coming from. I turned around and saw Alan standing in the glow of the moon. His skin was glowing a light blue color and his eyes had a slight tint of blue as well.

"Oh thank god!" He said running to me and put his arms around me. "Ugh!" He groaned but still held onto me. "I looked all over the castle for you. I thought something horrible happened to you." He said smiling slightly pulling away from me.

"What's that?" I questioned grabbing his right arm and I felt him wince.

"That? It's nothing." He said pulling his arm away from me and put it behind his back.

"Alan, where did you get that?" I said going for the arm again

"I'm fine." He said stopping me with his other hand. "The real question is where you were and where in the world did you get that dress?" He asked dropping his hand down to my dress and rubbing the material in between his fingers. "Silk. Now I know that isn't our day clothes."

"Well if you must know Spencer ordered one of the guards to take me shopping." I said grabbing the dress out of his hand. "Now where did that cut come from?" I questioned in a stern voice.

"When I said I looked all over the castle for you I meant all over the castle. In my search I found a secret door that led to this room I had never seen before. A man was there sitting in a chair, sharpening a knife. He said, 'I have been expected you Alan.' I didn't understand why he was waiting for me; when I started to approach him he jumped out of his chair and stabbed my arm.

"Alan I told you, you weren't safe around me. This ring it has incredible power and Spencer keeps tabs on me, more than he does with anybody else. I know why he was waiting for you."

"I do too. He didn't necessarily make it a secret. I found out, everything."

"I'm sorry Alan but you knew the risks you were taking. You have feelings for me but that's not enough; you have to be willing to fight."

"What do you mean, for you? I did with Spencer in his office."

"No for our freedom but for this to work every one of us has to rise against Spencer and whoever else he might send to fight for him. This isn't going to be easy but it will be worth it."

"I don't know…" Alan said trailing off.

"Listen to me. Without this I will be forced to marry Spencer and you know it. If that happens believe me that you will find me dead. I will not live a life I didn't choose!"

"You didn't choose this one. That's what I have been trying to tell you Rikki, you can't change what is no matter how hard you try. I tried to fight for you and look where it got me." He said pointing to his injured arm.

"So I guess that's it, you are just going to give up?"

"Looks like it." Alan sighed walking back to his bunk.

"You are a coward!" I shouted to him and left out of the sleeping corridors.

"What do you think you are doing?" Questioned a deep voice from behind me.

"I'm sorry I was just-" I cut off turning around. "Dean!" I shouted punching him on the shoulder. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." He chuckled. "What's wrong?"

"Alan won't stand with me in trying to take Spencer down."

"What a coward." Dean laughed again.

"That's what I said." I sighed sliding down the stone wall and sat down on the floor. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything and I will answer it to the best of my ability." He smiled sitting next to me on the ground.

"Have you had sex with my mother?"

"What kind of a quest-"

"Just answer the question." I said cutting him off.

"Yeah I did."

"You have had sex with my mother and you are going after me? That's sick almost like incest. You could have been my dad."

"Yeah well I'm not." He said in a stern voice.

"You wanted to be though. What you wouldn't give to have the life that my father has."

"I don't think so. Your dad has to live every day without you; his daughter. You can't really think I would want something like that. Yes I had sex with Bay but that was a long time ago."

"You want her daughter; you want me. I want to know how you met my mother and how you fell for her."

"No, I will not open that part of my life again." He said getting up off the floor.

"You said you would answer my questions to the best of your ability!" I shouted.

"Yes but there is a reason I don't want to open that part of my life again. I am a black-winged horse and that whole time before I rebelled against it to be with your mother. I was ordered to kill her; I was told about you and how you couldn't be born. I didn't believe them because I had it my head that I would be the one to end up with her. I loved her so much, Rikki and in all honesty I was ordered to kill you too; if I couldn't save you from going to the dark side and becoming who you really are." He said looking me in the eyes. "Dragons aren't supposed to exist anymore; you guys were supposed to die out centuries ago. You guys are in textbooks; the legends of what you are and what you can do. You can't control yourselves; Spencer and the council can convince themselves that they are strong enough to keep you and your species at bay but they can't. It will all end in a blood bath with no survivors."

"So why are you here?" I said tearing up. "Are you here to gain trust from everybody so in the end you can call your winged horse friends and kill us all? You don't want any of us to be free; you have been lying to me, to my mother. You had us trust you."

"How can you trust me? You just met me."

"You took me to see my family that I haven't seen in four years. You told me things and treated me like an equal. Was it all a lie? Your feelings for my mom, for me?"

"No, believe me all the feelings were real. I tried to run from them. They just kept pulling me back and then I would rebel some more. I was tired of fighting so I just let them take me back and all I had to do to keep my head off the chopping block was to obtain what they wanted." He whispered. "You." He said cupping his right hand around my neck.

* * *

My throat was so dry I could feel it rubbing together. I felt a oozing feeling coming from my head and I was all groggy. "Where am I?" I asked in a husky voice.

"You are where I can protect you." Dean's voice said somewhat in the distance.

"I don't understand."

"Yes The Warriors of Mist want you but I am not going to let them have you. Another member's house is the last place they would look. You are one big prize Rikki." Dean said giving me a glass of water and sitting next to me.

"Why?" I asked still trying to wrap my brain around everything that had happened in the past five minutes.

"I don't know. All I know is the council and my boss want to get their hands on you. They will stop at nothing to do so. I'm trying to figure out as much as I can but I can't do it alone; I need to call my brother to help out. He knows more about this stuff than I could ever understand. He fled from the warriors centuries ago and nobody can find him."

"Then how do you expect to do so?"

"I don't know but it's the only way that you will be completely safe. He has powers and the other warriors are afraid of him so they kept him in the dark. The day he found out about his powers they tried to kill him. I was restrained so I couldn't help him fight the other warriors. He knocked most of them unconscious and made a run for it."

"That must have been an eventful day. Why do you want to protect me?"

"The same reason why I wanted to protect your mother. Us warriors aren't supposed to have feelings. We were born without them and once one warrior started to experience them we started dropping like flies. A couple of us would drop every decade and become a slave to these things you call feelings. I started about two decades ago when I fell in love with Layla she was pure and she promised she would change the world for me. We have enemies too believe it or not. Feelings are our weakness once we experience them we can't shake the pull on our hearts that they produce. There used to be hundreds of us but now there are only twenty."

"So you aren't even part of the Warriors of Mist anymore are you?"

"I am but that's only because I let them take me over. After that I wasn't myself anymore but then you came along and turned it all upside down. The day you were born."

"What happened when I was born, Dean?" I asked looking at him.

"Every warrior has a family they must protect. I have been protecting your family for years but I went off the path when I fell for Layla. I was supposed to be protecting your great grandmother and your great grandfather. I didn't do it and that's why your great grandfather was killed by dragons. The funny thing is your dear old dad killed him and your mother found that out five or six years ago. I couldn't stop it and I am sorry. Your whole family was cursed after that your children and your children's children will have to be the one to rise against everything. There will be a war." Dean said getting up and walking to the door. "I will start to go find my brother."

"And what am I supposed to do until then?" I asked getting up only to be pulled back by something around my left ankle. I fell back to the ground. "Ow." I groaned looking at my leg to see what pulled me down. I saw a chain wrapped around my leg. "What the hell?"

"It's for protection." He said leaving me in the room by myself.

**I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam but everything else you do not recognize from the show is mine.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Dean this is not the way to treat her." A guy with chocolate brown hair that kicked out in the back of his neck said looking at me with his hazel eyes. "When was the last time you fed her?"

"I've fed her!" Dean shouted pulling me up by the arm.

"What crackers and water?" The guy asked looking at me.

"Rikki this is my brother Sam. He is here to help." Dean said unlocking me from the chain around my ankle.

"Next time contact me sooner." He said taking my hand.

"You don't think I haven't been trying?! Now get your hands off her!" Dean shouted pulling my other arm. "Ow!" He yelled closing his eyes and let go of my arm.

"What was that?" Sam asked letting go of my hand and walked over to Dean. "You okay?" He chuckled.

"Yeah I'm fine. Help me up."

"Not here to help you, here to help her." He said throwing his head toward me. "By the way you can pick yourself up."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Dean sighed getting up. "Now what do we do?"

"First she has to know everything we know."

"Okay but let's get her something to eat." Dean said walking to the door.

"Fine but no more crackers and water; she eats real food." Sam said taking my hand again. "She is weak. God Dean you do not know how to protect people."

"I've been busy trying to find you, sorry!" Dean shouted walking out the door.

"Okay let's take you to the kitchen." Sam chuckled picking me up into his arms and walked to the kitchen after Dean. "Here we go." He said sitting me down in a chair. "What are we going to make you to eat?" Sam asked himself rifling through Dean's entire refrigerator. "Water…" Sam trailed off walking to the cabinets. "Crackers…" He said closing the cabinet door. "Really that's all you have?"

"I haven't really had time to go out and buy food-"

"I know, I know busy." Sam said cutting Dean off. "So what is it you have been eating?"

"Take out, burgers mostly." Dean smiled.

"Okay so what do you propose we get her to eat?" Sam said trying to hide a smile.

"I'll go get something. I'm hungry anyway." Dean said getting his keys and walked out the front door.

"Rikki, here drink some water; slowly." Sam smiled giving me a glass of water. "So what has Dean told you?"

"I'm just so tired." I whispered looking through drooped eyes.

"I know you are weak but we need to talk. After that you can go to sleep. I will even take you to a bed." He whispered cupping his hands under my jaw.

"Umm…he…he told me about how every one of you have a family to protect. Told me you left The Warriors of Mist and that nobody has seen you since." I said as he let go of my face. "Why did you not get shocked?"

"Excuse me?" Sam chuckled. "What are you talking about?"

"This ring I have on my finger it shocks guys with any kind of feeling toward me."

"I guess it would work if I had feelings." Sam smiled.

"But you left the other warriors."

"Yeah so? I didn't fall for anyone I just left." He said sitting on the chair adjacent to mine. "Alright well while we wait for Dean I will tell you a little about my story." He said getting comfortable in the chair. "I was born on the night of a full moon, in August of 1967. I was a home birth because back then hospitals didn't really exist for our kind. When I was twelve I was sent to school/training for The Warriors of Mist and I was the best fighter they had seen since my father. You see our species only mate with others of our kind. There is no feeling it's just for the sake of reproduction, passing on our genes to the next generation of warriors. The only reason we started breeding was because all of you rolled into the world and brought these feelings with you. Some fell for it and became useless to the others. I eventually became war leader in the fight against you people but I was disobeyed by so many. We were all assigned families for punishment after I failed. We were supposed to protect them and make them trust us so we could kill them in the end. But most of us dropped like flies when we started to produce feelings for you. We couldn't control ourselves and became weak. In that time I had found out my powers but the other warriors wouldn't have me be more powerful than them. They tried to kill me for the greater good or that's what they told me anyway. They restrained Dean so he couldn't help me; at that point I knew the only way I was going to survive was if I escaped and was never found again."

"That's why nobody has seen you in centuries. If you don't mind me asking what have you been doing all that time?"

"Training myself, I have met others who are kind of just like me. Have powers in certain areas and such and they took me in. They live in a remote part of the world that is undetectable; Evan has that kind of power he might have been better to call." Sam laughed. "Of course none of them like Dean because he is technically still part of The Warriors of Mist. But I love my brother so I will help him anyway I can. Why do you think it didn't take him as long as it would have to find me?"

"How do you expect to protect me?"

"Dean has told you about my powers, right?"

"Yeah in a nutshell."

"I have told her but first we have to get that ring off her finger somehow." Dean said walking through the front door. "Could someone help me?"

"Yeah I'm coming." Sam said getting up to go help Dean bring in the food. "Why must we get the ring off her finger? It doesn't bother me." Sam said putting the food down on the table. "Jeez dude how much food did you get?"

"Shut up, I was hungry." Dean said sitting down and unwrapped a burger. "What do you mean it doesn't bother you? It shocks me."

"Well brother if you do recall I don't have feelings." Sam smiled giving me a burger.

"Still don't have feelings? You are missing out." Dean said taking a bite of his burger.

"I don't think I am. I don't want to be weak."

"But it's so much more than that Sammy. Soon you enjoy being able to feel things."

"Like pain and heartbreak? No thank you." Sam said sitting down next to me. "Rikki you have to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"That's only because you haven't eaten much in the past few days. Just eat it little bites at a time."

"It's not just that it's the feeling of being in love, being happy, being able to dream and feel what's going on. You can't put a price on that Sam."

"Whatever. Anyway you were saying about the ring."

"We have to get the ring off because Spencer will be keeping tabs on her and will know where she is. I think the only reason he hasn't found us yet is because he is still out on business."

"How are we going to get it off? Spencer said it was impossible." I said taking a little bite of the burger and forcing it down my throat.

"We will find a way." Sam said looking at me. "It's kind of a bland ring. Where is the pizzazz?" He laughed moving his glance down to the ring. "If I were to get a woman a ring it would not only say something about who she is but who we were as a couple."

"I want to sleep." I said putting down my barely touched burger.

"Okay I will take you to my room." Sam said picking me up out of the chair and carrying me upstairs.

When I hit the pillows all I could hear was talking in the distance. "If I didn't know any better I would say you are starting to develop feelings."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I don't know it happens very fast. Why do you think warriors would drop like flies a little bit after being near them? There is just something about being around them that is so tantalizing. They connect."

"We connect just not in a way that is outside of the warriors."

"Yeah war and hatred? Yes that is around but not everybody is in on it. Rikki is harmless, most of them are." Dean said as I drooped into sleep.

* * *

All I could hear was the ocean and the waves crashing on the shore. I was lying on a towel soaking up the sun's rays and listening to the waves. "Rikki." A voice said.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" I asked sitting up on my elbows.

"I was playing volleyball. You want to join?" Sam asked chuckling.

"Sure." I smiled getting up off my towel and ran after him kicking up sand. "What are we playing for?"

"Playing for confessions." Sam smiled serving the ball. "Serves up."

"Okay but how come we are the only ones playing?"

"Because you won't let anybody else in."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Rikki this is inside your mind and what you want happens. Just like you want me to have feelings for you. It would be like a love at first site if I had feelings at all. In here I can feel."

"You don't get shocked by my ring, you came to help me and told me everything and trusted me ever though you didn't have to." I said as the net disappeared and he came in front of me.

"Listen I understand all of that but you and I both know that if I started to develop feelings the ring would in fact shock me. That is its primary focus, to protect you from anyone who might try to take you by force. Oh right Spencer already did that."

"I can't undo what's has already happened but I want to know why am I such a big prize?"

"I can't tell you that." Sam said looking into my eyes.

"Why not?" I asked as he moving his fingers up and down my arm gently.

"Because this is in your head and I can only tell you what you already know. You don't know so I don't know. Once you find out I will find out. You understand why Dean was in your life all along though. You are finding out things and it only took you four years to do so." Sam whispered in my ear. "I wish I could explain what was going on but because of you I can't."

"How come I haven't dreamt in five days?"

"I was too weak to process a little picture show for you. When you suffer I suffer."

"So tell me something that I would know but not remember in the waking world." I said watching the wind ruffle Sam's hair.

"When you were born you were branded by the nurse who delivered you. This was so Spencer could find you at any given time in your life. That little birthmark on your butt is the branding."

"I feel a little embarrassed that you know that." I said as my face started to turn red.

"I only know it because you know it but you don't remember it because you were a little preoccupied. You see that Spencer has been keeping tabs on you since you came out of you mother."

"Spencer knows where I am doesn't he?"

"You know what you think. What do you just want to hear someone else say it so you can say that they believe you?"

"I'm not sure I like your attitude." I said turning my back on him.

"I'm not the bad guy; you are making me out to be who I am. This is your head remember?" He said putting his arms around my waist from behind and rubbed his nose on my neck.

"Yeah you aren't going to let me forget are you?" I asked turning my head to see him kissing up my neck, moving his hand slowly across my jaw and then kissed my lips.

"No." He whispered pulling away after the kiss.

"How come I didn't feel that?"

"You can't feel this kind of feelings in a dream because if everyone did than sex wouldn't be as pleasurable." He chuckled. "Now I will be around when you wake up." He smiled as my eyes fluttered open.

"Weird dream." I yawned rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand.

**I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam but everything else you do not recognize from the show is mine.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh look you're up." Sam said looking up from his book and seeing me walk down the stairs.

"Where is Dean?"

"Went out for a couple beers."

"That doesn't sound like him." I said sitting on the couch next to him.

"Then you don't know my brother." He chuckled closing his book and setting it on the side table. "So how did you sleep?"

"Fine." I yawned sinking into the couch cushion. "Much better than sleeping shacked to the ground."

"Yeah seems that way. When the warriors figured out my powers they shacked me as well. Dean broke me out and that's when they detained him and tried to kill me."

"Did Dean ever try to find you?" I asked turning to him.

"A couple times but I hid myself very well. I didn't want to be found because I knew if he found me the warriors wouldn't be far behind. He trusts them so much even more than me. The only reason he called me in the first place is because he knew the warriors wouldn't help him with this. They hate your kind."

"Yeah I know the feelings. Sometimes I wish I didn't have them either but wishing isn't enough. Why am I such a big prize Sam?"

"I'm trying to figure that out myself. Been researching with these books but haven't found anything yet." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Dragon books right?"

"More like textbooks from when I was in high school. This whole thing has got me thinking; I never thought you dragons actually existed anymore. This is pretty much the first I have heard about your kind in centuries. I don't know anything at this point but I will do the best I can."

"If you hate our kind so much why are you helping me?"

"I told you that already. I did this for my brother." He smiled getting up and going to the kitchen. "You hungry?" He asked opening the refrigerator.

"Starving…" I said trailing off and got up off the couch.

"Well you have certainly got your strength back." Sam said getting some eggs out of the fridge. "How about some scrambled eggs?"

"You're going to make me breakfast?"

"More like a midnight snack; why is that weird?" He asked turning on the burner.

"No not at all." I said sitting at the kitchen table. "Where did the food come from?"

"I went shopping while you slept."

"So did you grow up here?"

"What gave it away the fact that I have a room upstairs?" He chuckled.

"Well that and the fact there is family pictures everywhere. If you guys can't feel anything how do you feel love for your brother?"

"We have souls and know our family. We have to protect them as best as we can. That's what our love is, protection."

"Real love feels great." I smiled.

"Have you ever been in love before, Rikki?"

"Never IN love but I have loved. I love my parents and I love Dean but no IN love."

"Well Dean loves you in a different way. So really no IN love?" He asked putting the eggs on a plate and handing it to me.

"Are you trying to say Dean is in love with me?" I questioned picking up my fork.

"As much as someone can be in love with your kind. I don't get it." He said sitting across from me at the table.

"Are you going to eat?" I asked taking a bite of the scrambled eggs he put in front of me.

"Our kind doesn't have to eat or sleep to stay alive. The feelings do a number on us. Turn us almost human; your kind is the closes thing to human."

"No because all humans have freedom. Not all of us do."

"You want freedom but do you know at what cost that will come?"

"No but wouldn't you do the same if it were you in my situation?"

"I have already been in your situation and I now have my freedom. The cost was losing my family, the life I knew and my future. I did however gain a new family one that understood who I am and helped me in every way they possibly could."

"See and your still alive and well. You have some of your real family back. Dean is willing to do anything for you."

"Yeah because that poor sap has feelings." Sam chuckled picking up my empty dish and walking it to the sink. "So what's on today's agenda?"

"What am I allow to do?" I sighed watching him clean my dish in the sink.

"Anything you want except meeting up with people and going to places Spencer knows about. How about we go to the carnival?"

"What's a carnival?"

"A place with salty, sweet and greasy foods; mostly greasy. Crinkly rides that are built in a day and all local people man everything."

"Sounds sketchy."

"Oh it is. Let's go." He smiled grabbing his coat and walked out the front door.

"But Sam-Ugh!" I said pushing my chair out from under the table and walked out the same door. "What about Dean?"

"Oh he will call me once he comes home and realizes we are both gone. No reason to leave him a note." He said opening up the door to his black Dodge Charger SRT8. "It will be fun." He smiled getting in his car and closing the door. I opened the passenger side and got in as well.

"Nice car." I said putting on my seatbelt. "Are you going to put on your seatbelt?" I asked as he started up the car.

"Nah I don't deal with seatbelts. Pain in the ass they are." He chuckled as we rolled out of the driveway.

* * *

We arrived at a field with lots of flashing lights, screams, laughs, smells I have never smelled before and a big wheel that people were sitting on. "What is that?" I questioned pointing to the big wheel as we both got out of the car.

"It's called a Ferris Wheel." Sam chuckled. "It's cute how naïve and innocent you are."

"Give me a little bit of a break. I have been locked in a castle since I was three." I laughed pushing his shoulder.

"You ever heard of a roller coaster?"

"No what's that?"

"I'll show you." He laughed again grabbing my arm and running toward one of the rides.

"First time?" Said a man who was latching Sam and me into a cart. "Don't worry this ride is fun and I guarantee afterwards you will be begging to go on another one just like it." The man said walking over to what I assumed was the control panel. "Have fun." He smiled pushing a button and the ride was off. We started by going up several feet in the air.

"Sam I don't like this." I said watching the cart being pulled up by a chain.

"Are you scared?" Sam asked looking at me.

"A little I have never been this high be-FORE!" I screamed as we descended down at a racing speed. I just closed my eyes and screamed until I felt our cart come to a complete stop. I quit screaming and opened my eyes.

"And that's it. Did you have fun?" The man smiled pushing a button and our seat restrains unlatched.

"You call this fun?" I questioned as Sam and I exited the ride. I watched as some people ran off with smiles to another ride, some ran to the trashcan to throw up and other got in line again.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." He said as I looked up at him. "Okay, okay how about I make it up to you."

"How?" I questioned sitting on a bench next to that screaming metal death trap. I looked across from me and saw a stuffed duck. It was gray, so furry looking with a black bill and two big beady black eyes.

"I know." He said walking over to the stand that the stuffed duck was hanging in.

"Welcome sir." A woman in a red striped shirt and green apron said as Sam walked over to the stand.

"I would like one ball, please."

"Rarely anybody can knock down the bottles with one ball." The woman said in surprise.

"That's all I will need." Sam said winding up the ball with his arm and threw it with as much strength as he could. The bottles didn't just fall but two of three shattered. "See only needed one." Sam laughed.

"Wow, okay what prize did you want?"

"The stuffed duck." Sam said pointing to the duck that caught my eye.

"Good choice. Have a great night." She smiled handing him the stuffed duck. He putting the money down, walked away from the stand and came over to the bench I was still sitting in.

"So we good?" He smiled handing me the duck.

"We are good." I smiled back getting up off the bench and followed after him to another stand. "What are we doing now?"

"Well it wouldn't be a real carnival experience without funnel cake."

"What's funnel cake?" I asked as the line started to move.

"It's like a big french-fry covered in powder sugar." Sam smiled as we got to the front of the line. "One funnel cake, please." Sam smiled as he paid the man and we went to go sit down at a picnic table next to the funnel cake stand.

"I don't think I want to eat that."

"Why? It must be better than the food the castle provided." He said tearing a piece off and putting in his mouth. "Come on." He said tearing off another piece. "Just try it."

"Fine." I said grabbing the piece and breaking off a smaller piece and put it in my mouth. Sam just started laughing. "What?"

"Nothing it's just funny that you don't know how to be a kid."

"I never really had the chance."

"Hmm, so how is it?" He asked eating another piece.

"It's good." I smiled eating the rest of my piece.

"Alright well I want to take you on the Ferris wheel. It's fine I promise it goes very slow."

"Do I have a choice?" I asked swallowing my piece of funnel cake.

"Not really." He chuckled getting up and throwing the rest of the funnel cake away. "Don't make me pick you up and carry you." He said walking back over to me.

"Okay but promise me you will not make fun of me if I get scared."

"Never." He smiled as we walked to the Ferris wheel. "So who is this Alan kid that Dean was talking about. I heard he was a real pain."

"Yeah he has no respect for anyone in the castle really because he thinks they won't really harm him. He thinks he is to valuable. As a dragon and all." I said as we stood in line for the Ferris wheel. "He really isn't that bad when you get to know him though. He is just full of hate and he shows it to everybody who could have taken him from his family. Most of us don't know who kidnapped us on our third birthday. I only know because he sort of came out and said it."

"Spencer?"

"Yeah." I sighed as the line moved an inch toward the loading station.

"Why would the head of the council and the head of the cloaks kidnap you personally?"

"Well he wants to marry me for some reason. I think it's to get back at my mother; he has the power to do so."

"Why would he want to get back at your mother?"

"She chose your brother over him."

"Wow Dean you sly dog." He chuckled. " Wait but if Dean was chosen how come he isn't married?"

"Well then she fell in love with the man the council picked out for her, my dad. It seems my mom got around."

"So Dean has a thing for you but he was with your mother? As in with your mother?"

"Yeah."

"Ah Dean really?" He said mostly to himself. "That's sick on so many levels."

"My mom did give him her blessing. I guess she thought if anybody was going to be able to marry her daughter it was going to be someone she trusted. She didn't want me with Spencer and was furious when she found out."

"I bet she was. That's such a crazy turn of events."

"I'll say." I said as we boarded the Ferris wheel.

"Wait how old are you?" Sam asked as the Ferris wheel started to ascend.

"I'm seven."

"Seven?! But you look so much older like if you were in your twenties!"

"I know. Dragons are fully matured at the age of seven. That's also when our powers have come in all the way and we start training. We are kidnapped at three only because that's when our powers start to come in but we are still pretty much harmless." I shivered as a gust of wind blew through the gondola.

"You cold?" Sam asked putting his arm around me. He was so warm and his hand started rubbing my arm creating friction. The Ferris wheel came to a stop when our gondola reached the top. "It's okay this is normal." He said seeing my slightly scared face.

"It's beautiful." I said looking up at the sky that was a field stars.

"There okay; if you want to see some real stars you should see some shooting ones." He smiled looking up at the stars as well.

"Not that, freedom. For miles and miles. I wish others of my kind had the same."

"Yeah but like you said wishing isn't enough. You have freedom now and soon you will be able to give it to others of your kind. It's all a waiting process. Have patients Rikki." He said as the operator of the Ferris wheel let us out of the gondola. I heard his cell phone ring. "Hello?" Sam asked to the other person on the phone. "Yes I have her. We only wanted to have a little fun. Yeah fine I will bring her back." He sighed hanging up the phone.

"Was that Dean?" I asked as I followed him.

"Of course. I told you he would freak and call me. It's not like I left you alone. I was here protecting you the whole time. Isn't that what he call me here to do?" Sam said opening up the door to his car and got in. I got in the car and put my stuffed duck in the back seat and put my seatbelt on. Sam started his car and again didn't put on his seatbelt.

**I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam but everything else you do not recognize from the show is mine.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello my dear."

"Spencer what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Do you really need to ask that? I don't only have the ring but I also have eyes everywhere and not to mention that cute little birthmark on your butt. It didn't take me long." He said coming over to me and caressing my jaw with his right hand.

"If you know where I am why haven't you taken me yet?" I asked slapping his hand away.

"Because sweetheart you are protected by one of the Warriors of Mist. I don't want a death sentence on my head. Besides this is much nicer than the real world. No one can hurt us here ; I can do whatever I want."

"This is in my head. You have no power here."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure on that." He smiled twirling my hair in between his finger.

"No I will not allow you to have control over my dreams!" I screamed pushing him clear across the room and making him hit a wall. "You had control over everything in my life since I was three. Not anymore; I am free now."

"Free? Sweetheart you are far from free. Look at me, I am in your head and hate to break it to you but I'm not leaving. You will have to deal with me until I can get you away from that warrior and take you back myself." He smiled getting up like I didn't even stun him by launching him clear across the room. "You can't feel pain in a dream, my dear."

"I hate you!"  
"Now don't be like that. We could be so happy together and you know it." He whispered in my ear.

"Well than if you can't feel pain in a dream then you will not have a problem with this!" I shouted grabbing the knife in my boot and stabbed him in the stomach. He didn't scream just disappeared. I looked around and light streamed in all directions and all I could see was the light.

I opened my eyes and saw the sun streaming in through the window in Sam's room. I guess I don't sleep in Dean's room because he actually has to sleep. I got out of bed and shuffled to the hallway. I could hear Dean and Sam talking so I hung back at the top of the stairs listening.

"How could you take her when you know Spencer is watching!? You know we wouldn't be having this conversation if you had feelings! A person with feelings can see when something is dangerous!"

"Calm down Dean. It's not like I dumped her in a ditch somewhere and if you love her so much why weren't you around? Oh that's right you went out to get wasted which I believe you still are a bit."

"Shut up! You had no right to take her out of this house!"

"So I should have done what you would do, chain her up to the floor and feed her nothing but water and crackers. For someone who is in love, you don't show it very well."

"What part of shut up don't you understand? I can't risk Rikki hearing that."

"That you are in love with her? She already knows. By the way did I mention how completely gross that is?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Being with her mom Dean? That right there would be fine if you weren't trying to take a test drive in the new model. This is why feelings are useless. They get in the way of better judgment."

"Her mom gave me her blessing!"

"Yeah I know that too but do you think if Rikki was living a normal life she would let you lay one hand on her? She knows the life Rikki lives and she just wants someone who she knows is strong and will take care of her because she can't. These feelings make you mindless. If you didn't have them you would see how completely wrong this is but that's just it if you didn't have them we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place."

"You know before I had feelings I felt the same way but once you can see through their eyes it just gets so much better. You are able to feel happiness and see what we were missing out on. The sex our species has before feelings cannot compare the way sex feels after we have them. You actually have a reason to have sex. Not just because you need to reproduce but for pleasure. Another thing our species don't seem to grasp; it's all about war and the great good. At least what they feel is the greater good for them."

"I thought you were still part of the warriors. How do they feel about your feelings?"

"Well for one they don't feel but I guess they are okay with it. I mean they haven't done anything to me. They just want anybody who is willing to fight with them these days. Most of the warriors have fallen and don't want to fight anymore."

"If you could hear yourself Dean you would see how completely ridiculous you sound."

"Morning, guys." I said pretending I just woke up.

"Hey." Sam smiled.

"Morning." Dean smiled looking at me.

"What was all the yelling about?"

"Nothing, it was nothing. So how did you sleep?"

"Uhh fine. So what's for breakfast?"

"Oh I don-"

"I'm making pancakes." Sam said going to the counter and picking up the bowl.

"You're making pancakes?" Dean asked looking at him weird.

"Yeah what's wrong with that?" Sam questioned turning around and throwing some pancake batter at him.

"What the hell?" He laughed rubbing the batter out of eyes. "Get back here." Dean said running at Sam and tackled him to the ground; then they were on the ground throwing batter at each other.

"Hey is nobody going to invite me into this batter fight?" I smiled laughing at them rolling on the floor.

"Yeah, sure." Sam laughed throwing a handful of batter at me. "It's a good look for you."

"Shut up." I said pulling the loose batter that was dripping from my face and threw it back at Sam.

"Okay." Sam said getting up off the floor. "Well it looks like you won't be getting pancakes." He laughed grabbing a towel and cleaned up his face. "Here." Sam said throwing the towel at Dean.

"You missed a spot." I giggled letting my finger follow down his cheek. "Mmm I am actually a little disappointed that I won't get any pancakes." I said putting the finger in my mouth. "So uh what's on today's agenda?" I asked sitting up on the counter.

"Nothing, we can't risk another carnival fiasco." Dean said getting up off the floor.

"What are you just going to keep me like some prisoner? This is just like the castle." I said getting off the counter and pushing pass Dean.

"Rikki." Dean said but I was already walking.

"He thinks I am just some prisoner?! Ugh!" I shouted bursting into a dragon for the first time. I felt my body transforming into a huge scaly dragon and I heard something like fabric ripping. I was so alive, so free and I didn't even care anymore that I was mad. All I could feel was the wind around me; coming at me in waves, barriers that I kept crashing through, I was flying; I didn't see anything but the sun and the sky in front of me. "So alive!" I shouted to the wind but it just came back to me in an echo. An echo of the wind screaming in my ear that I was free. Something I never really had in my life; until now.

I landed on a small cliff and transformed just like that into my human form again. I looked at my body and I was completely naked. "Damn it." I groaned walking to the edge of the cliff. There was a river running through it and some jagged rocks hugged the bottom of the cliff. "Hmmm…" I trailed off diving down the cliff. "Woooo!" I screamed as I was free falling. When I hit the water, it all rushed through my naked body. It felt cold at first but then my body got used to it.

"Rikki what are you doing down there?" A voice said from the top of the cliff. I looked up and saw Sam staring down at me in the water.

"Just thought I would take a dip."

"Off a cliff?" Sam questioned watching as I floated in the water.

"Yep, come in the water is soothing. It helps with stress; we are completely free out here."

"You know Dean is going to kill you." Sam said and I could have sworn he was smiling. "Alright coming in!" He said pulling his shirt off and preparing himself to jump. He hit the water and made crashing waves that sent me closer to him. He surfaced and pulled his wet hair out of his face. "Yeah Dean is going to kill us." He laughed splashing water at me.

"What's with you throwing things at people today?"

"I don't know. I guess it's fun." He smiled going under again and pulled me down with him. We hung underwater looking at each other. He pushed my hair out of my face and rested his hand on my jaw. He put his other around my waist, pulled me in closer to his body and leaned into my lips kissing me for the first time. I found they were eager to meet mine, they explored what I knew was there already. I closed my eyes and his hot tongue produced fierce heat despite the coldness of the river water. We stayed underwater until we had to resurface to take a breath.

"What just happened?" Sam questioned taking a deep breath.

"You kissed me." I said smiling slightly.

"No I know that but why? Kissing is for species, which have feelings. I don't have feelings."

"Have you ever stopped to think you could develop them?" I asked pushing my wet hair out of my face. It whipped back leaving water running down my face. My smile was now gone. I just had a blank expression on my face; maybe a little bit of hurt as well but to a person who doesn't have feelings it just looks like a blank expression.

"No I can't have feelings. They are for people with weakness. I have no weakness!"

"Feelings aren't a weakness; it's what makes us as close to humans as we could be. The ability to connect with one another on a whole different level. A level that didn't exist when your kind was made. You think you are better off without these so called feelings but you see how wrong you are. If your kind weren't meant to have feelings you wouldn't be able to develop them in the first place. Without feelings we are just a bunch of robots! Is that what you like to be, a robot?" I questioned as tears strung in my eyes with a warning that they were about to overflow. "You pretend to know and understand every angle and you still think your side is better? I've got news for you it can't be better if you have never experienced the real way we live." I said climbing up the side of the cliff.

"Rikki your level doesn't have common sense, no judgment. You are a better warrior without them." He said as we both got to the top of the cliff.

"News flash most of us aren't warriors and 'our level' really doesn't matter because we have volunteers that will fight but that's all they are volunteers. You fought for the freedom to marry who you deem worthy and the freedom to be treated equally no matter what you look like. There are no pures in your forest anymore right?" I questioned ringing my hair out.

"None expect what's left of The Warriors of Mist. How do you know that?"

"When I was a baby my mom told me of a forest that was free to be who they were no matter what they looked like. She said our forest would be just like that one day. She said she fought against the council for a forest like that but once she found out she was pregnant with me she backed down."

"So you know more than you lead on."

"No I have just started remembering things from my childhood since I have been out of the castle."

"Yeah the barrier of the castle could have done that." He said picking up his shirt. "Here put it on." He said handing me his shirt. I pulled it over my head; it was still warm from the sun and smelled just like Sam. It was a short sleeve gray T-shirt that felt good against my skin. "We better get back to the house. Dean is probably tearing his hair out looking for you."

"Oh that reminds me, how did you find me and why was Dean not with you?"

"Dean thought it would help our chances of finding you if we split up. I went one way and Dean went the other. I was flying through the woods and heard you jump off the cliff and the crashing of the water that followed. I thought you had hit the jagged rocks."

"I don't know why I decided to jump, it doesn't sound like me at all but after I transformed back into my human form I had all this adrenaline coursing through. I felt the urge to do something dangerous."

"Ahh, well it's getting dark. Hop up on my back and I'll get us back to the house in record time." He smiled crouching down and I watched his eyes lighten up.

"Okay." I yawned climbing on his back and sitting in the middle of his wing span. "I am so tired but I don't understand why. I got more than eight hours of sleep."

"Well you just transformed into a dragon for the first time; that takes a lot out of you." He said getting up and took off flying. "So how do you like the inconvenience of being naked when you turn back to your normal form?"

"Well it's inconvenient but makes sense. I mean your clothes can't pop in and out of existents."

"Yeah the first time I transformed into a warrior, I transformed back in-front of my mom. It was pretty embarrassing at the time. Nobody told me you are naked when you go back to two legs. My mom didn't seem shocked, I guess because my dad was also part of The Warriors of Mist. She however has never experienced transforming."

"Why she was a black winged horse as well right?"

"Technically but women can't transform they are only carriers of the gene. Only men are able to transform and be a warrior."

"I've got a question." I said feeling his black wings flap and tickle my legs ever so slightly. "When do you learn to use your wings?"

"When we are around five." He said as we landed in the front yard of Dean's house.

**I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam but everything else you do not recognize from the show is mine.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Rikki I don't want you to feel like this is a prison. I want you to love me." Dean said sitting at the end of Sam's bed.

"I can't, I can't love you knowing what I know about you. You were my mother's so you can't be mine as well. You love my mother."

"Not as much as I love you. I have seen you grow up into who you are and I couldn't be more turned on."

"Don't you get it? I can't give you my flower when I know you have already taken my mother's."

"How do you know that?" Dean asked turning to me wide eyed.

"I just assumed. You see, because I knew Spencer didn't get very close to her so by process of elimination you were it."

"So what are you going to choose Alan? He can't protect you like I can. He wouldn't even stand with you against Spencer."

"No, my guess is I will probably never see him again. I will either end up getting dragged back to the castle, be forced to marry Spencer and never see him again. Or I could be protected here for the rest of my life and never see him again. I don't really have anybody in mind at the moment." When I said it I knew it wasn't true. I hadn't been able to get Sam out of my mind since I met him. He doesn't have feelings just yet but I believe he will develop feelings for me soon enough. I felt it in the kiss we shared underwater. He was so gentle and it was so perfect that I knew in my heart that he was going to have feelings for me soon. If that happens I know I will never be able to look at another guy in the same way. He will be bound to me and I will be bound to him.

"You understand how I feel and it still doesn't change your mind?" He said getting up off the bed. He looked a little hurt.

"I love you Dean but I am not IN love with you. I can't process a feeling like that for you." I sighed. "Why didn't you marry Layla? She was who you developed feelings for. Aren't you guys bound together?"

"We would be if she didn't play me like she did. It was before our forest was technically pure free and I met Layla. She was perfect and she said she would change the world for me so we could be together. She said the Warriors of Mist were jealous of the love we shared. That they didn't want us to be happy; when I came home one day after we had been together for about a year I saw her with another man in our bed. I was heartbroken and that was the first time I had ever felt something like that. I felt like I was going to fall apart. I knew that having feelings came at a price but I never thought something like that could feel so horrible." He said as the look on his face portrayed what he must have felt when it happened. "I wondered around for decades feeling lost. Wanting to have these feelings disappear but then I found your mother. She fell right into my lap and it was like fate. I felt like the way I had when I fell the first time, she responded to me and knew exactly where I was coming from."

"Your love for my mother is so pure. I could never live up to something like that Dean. You loved my mother and I think you are still in love with her."

"Maybe but it's impossible to be with her because she has your father. She made her decision and I wasn't it. I fought until the very end but when she admitted that she had fallen for River I felt the same way I did when I found Layla in bed with her lover. I can't understand how someone could fall in love with another when they already have given their heart away to someone else." He said fighting back his tears.

"Feelings can get very complicated. To someone who has lived many decades and centuries without them, then to finally develop them so suddenly, it can make you crazy."

"No kidding. Rikki I want to be with you and I will fight. I am not afraid."

"I know but wouldn't you rather fall for someone who can feel the same way for you as you do for her?"

"You will someday. I just have to wait for it." He smiled walking out of the room

* * *

I haven't been sleeping very well because Spencer keeps showing up in my dreams. I haven't told Dean or Sam because I am afraid that Dean will go all crazy and such. It's been difficult living in the same house with Dean knowing his feelings for me and trying to also hide the fact that I have fallen for his incoherent brother. I can't help it something about Sam is so tantalizing. I don't know if I believe in soul-mates but there is some sort of sparkle in his eyes when he looks at me. I can't ignore it. He will just show up in my mind during the day even if I hadn't seen him. Sam all day Spencer all night, there is something wrong with this picture.

I had been sitting in the living room watching TV on the couch when Sam comes and sits down next to me. He doesn't say anything but I can still feel the heat that is radiating off his body. I am now super aware of him sitting there; his left leg lying sideways on his right leg, he had his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. "Sam?" I questioned as he stirred and opened his eyes. There was that sparkle again. "Have you found out anything that might be useful?"

"I have been researching for days and all I can find is the fact that your species has only one true soul-mate. The one that they first have feelings for. It bounds them together and I also found out that dragons have their own kingdom and each generation has a queen or a king. That's determined by your ancestors of all people. Do you know your dad's side of the family? He is a dragon right?"

"Yes my dad is the dragon but I never knew his family. Are you saying I could be the queen of my generation?! That's crazy talk! I can't even get someone to stand with me in a fight against someone. How could I run a whole kingdom?!" I said feeling a little anxious.

"Calm down, I don't know if you are the queen of your generation but it's definitely something to look into."

"No need to look into to it because it would be impossible."

"Well if it's impossible than there should be no harm in looking it up. Are you afraid we will find out you are the queen? Wouldn't that be a great honor, your majesty?" He questioned laughing.

"If by great honor you mean totally under qualified then yes what a great honor."

"Oh come on Rikki you were in fact the rightful queen it would just come naturally. No need to be afraid of it."

"Stop talking like we have found out I am already it! What does it even mean that I will have to lead my kind into freedom? I just got my freedom and I don't even know if I am really all that free."

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked putting his left leg down and turning to face me.

"Well for starters I am locked in this house for protection and Dean would have a field day if I left this house without him."

"Dean is harmless. He is just very protective of what he has. You should have seen him with me when I was a kid, our mom died and my dad was always fighting with the warriors. He always made sure he was at the house when I got home from training no matter what. I guess him getting feelings intensified that." He said running his hand through his hair. "Is there another reason?"

"Well umm I didn't want to tell Dean because I'm afraid he will freak but Spencer has been showing up in every dream I have had. He keeps telling me I'm not as free that I think. He says he knows where I am."

"If he already knows where you are why hasn't he tried to take you back?" He asked looking at the expression on my face. "You have an answer to that don't you?"

"Yep." I nodded. "He says that I have one of The Warriors of Mist protecting me and that he didn't want a death sentence on his head. It seems he is afraid of you." I smiled laughing. "You seem harmless."

"Oh I do? Well than you just don't know about me." He chuckled. "I am trouble." He smiled and I saw that sparkle in his eyes again.

"Alright then I guess you wouldn't mind having a little fight with me."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Well I think I could kick your ass."

"Oh you do, do you; a dragon beating one of The Warriors of Mist, highly unlikely."

"Please you aren't even part of the warriors anymore but if that's the case then you will have nothing to worry about." I smiled getting up and walking to the front door.

"What do you propose to do about Dean? He is out scoping the terrain for any signs Spencer might be following us. I told him it would be better if he was here. You know to enforce the rules of you not leaving this house but I think you are safe enough with me."

"Fine then; prepare to lose." He smiled slyly getting off the couch and following me out to his car.

We pulled up to a waterfall and there was no one in site. I heard a rumble of thunder and a crash of lighting. The rain started pour down heavily with us still in the car. The waterfall was crashing into the stream below and the rain was making it even louder but in the car it was quite and intimidate. I became completely aware of Sam sitting next to me in the driver's seat. I could smell him he smelled of mandarin and spice, sandalwood and amber. It was so breath taking and I couldn't believe I didn't notice his enchanting musk before. I took a couple more deep breaths taking in his scent.

"Are we just going to sit here or are we going to make good on our little wager?" Sam smiled and my breath hitched watching as that sparkle appeared in his eyes again.

"It's raining."

"Yeah so, you aren't chickening out are you?" He laughed opening his door and walked right out into the down pour. I followed him out and I could barely see in-front of me. The rain was coming down to hard and fast.

"Sam do you really think this is safe?" I shouted trying to be heard over the sound of the downpour. I felt him tackle me to the wet ground and he stayed above me with his hands by my head and his knees keeping my body from moving. He looked at me and I watched the water drop off his face. His eyes seemed like they were studying my body, he leaned in and joined our lips together in a passionate kiss. He forced his tongue into my eager mouth and I sucked on his tongue taking his breath in.

I didn't want this to end and I started moaning in his mouth waiting for him to take the next step. He gently slid his hands under my soaked shirt and pulled my bra aside massaging my nipples with his thumb. He chuckled and pulled my soaked shirt over my head. I shivered and groaned when he stopped massaging my nipples to unbutton my jeans. He pulled them off my waist and caressed his hands all the way down.

I pulled at his shirt, saw him flex and allowed me to pull his shirt over his head. He moaned when I slid my hands down his back. He allowed his hands to push aside my panties and I felt my center start to throb wanting him to go into me. "Uh…Sam…uh." I moaned when he started moving his thumb inside my opening. I arched my back; I felt a pain inside and winced.

"It will be okay." Sam said taking his thumb out and massaged my opening. In a while it stopped hurting and he thrusted his thumb back inside me.

"Oh Sam go faster!" I groaned as he picked up the pace with his thumb inside me. He put his mouth on my breast and let his tongue slide over them. "UH…uh…Uhhh!" I moaned as my center started throbbing around his thumb. "Oh that's so good…!" I screamed as I orgasmed and felt Sam's teeth tugging on my nipples. It wasn't enough though. I wanted him inside me and I could feel his dick through his boxers trying to go into my belly button but having a hard time fitting every time he thrusted his thumb into me. "Sam I want you inside me." I said breathlessly. "Please. Uhh." I moaned as he took his thumb out of my pussy and brought it to his mouth for a taste. He smiled, took off his boxers and threw them aside. He hooked both of his thumbs into the waistband of my panties sliding them off my hips and down my legs.

He pushed my wet hair behind my ear and kissed my lips. He let his lips travel down my neck to my stomach. "You are so beautiful." He whispered in my ear and pulled me on top of him to unhook my bra and threw it behind his head. Sam's left hand slid down my back to my butt and squeaked it.

"Sammy." I whispered putting my hands around his neck. I pressed my lips to his in a light kiss I then moved my hands down and took his dick in my hand. I stroked it a couple times and he moaned. He allowed me to guide it to my opening and when he penetrated my center I felt complete with him inside me.

**I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam but everything else you do not recognize from the show is mine.**


	11. Chapter 11

We stayed in the downpour for a couple more minutes after we had finished. Sam hasn't said anything and I am beginning to get worried. What if it wasn't as good for him as it was for me.

"Sammy, you okay?" I questioned rolling on my side to face him.

"No." He simply said not looking at me.

"You have developed them haven't you? For me?"

"Not for you; not for anybody. I don't have feelings and I never will so stop trying to make me develop them!"

"I'm not trying but I want you to. You don't understand we made love Sam and you felt it, I know you did. You are trying to convince yourself that you don't have feelings. Wouldn't it be better if you just let it go? Live your life with a heart; live it with me. Please?" I begged feeling tears stinging in my eyes.

"I can't I am a warrior! A warrior doesn't develop feelings like the weak!" He shouted getting up and putting on his clothes.

"I love you Sam." I said as tears started to flow down my face but you wouldn't have been able to notice in the downpour. I took off running, running and crying.

"I've been looking all over for you, my dear." I heard a familiar voice say from the woods.

"Spencer where are you?!" I shouted trying to look through the downpour.

"Watching you." He said jumping down from one of the trees. "And look at you all naked just for me." He smiled wickedly and ran his hand down my stomach to me opening.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted slapping his hand away.

"Now, now, now we wouldn't want anybody to get hurt now would we?"

"You wouldn't hurt Sam. He is one of The Warriors of Mist."

"I wasn't talking about him. I was talking about you." He whispered grazing my ear. "Let's get out of this downpour, shall we?" He said picking me up into his arms.

"No!" I shouted but you could barely hear me over the downpour. It sounded more like a whisper. He just tightened up on me.

"I'm not the bad guy, Rikki. You are just making me out to be him." He said caressing his fingers to my lips. "You will feel calmer soon." He smiled. My eyes drooped and my site became blurry. In a while I couldn't see anything but darkness. My eyes must have been closed but I tried to open them and couldn't.

I opened my eyes and I tried to move my arm and legs but I was constricted. "What the hell?" I said thrashing around. I was tied to a bed by ropes, I was under the covers and dressed in an off-white nightgown.

"Morning, my dear." Spencer said stopping at my door.

"What's going on?! Where am I?" I screeched lifted my head to look at him. "Did you dress me?"

"Yeah I took such great care for you." He smiled pushing my hair out of my face. "It's interesting when you were three I took you to get back at your mom for leaving me. Now I am kidnapping you for myself." He said he said moving his fingers gently up and down my arm.

"Did you drug me?!"

"Drugging is such a strong word I prefer calming. You let go of everything; feeling, eyesight and hearing but it's only temporary."

"You drugged me! What did you do to me last night?"

"I made love to my fiancée. There is no law against that." He said kissing me. "Beauty." He said caressing the corner of my mouth down to my neck.

"Let me go!" I shouted thrashing around but not getting away just giving myself rope burn.

"No, because if I do you would run away. You are going to stay right here." He whispered kissing my cheek. "Now get some rest." He said turning off the light and leaving me in the dark room.

I awoke in a carnival; I could tell it was a carnival because of the familiar smells. I looked around and noticed Dean in a wooden stand with a big ice cream cone on top of it. I started to walk over to him when I noticed a woman who looked much like my mother. She was helping him serve ice cream and it seemed there was an ice cream fight going on in there. Dean threw a scoop of vanilla ice cream at her and she countered with a chocolate scoop. They were both laughing and were so perfect. I walked over to the front.

"Hi how may I hel-Rikki?" Dean asked in surprise. "What are you doing here, in my head? You have been gone for two days! I should have never left you alone with Sam; he isn't responsible enough." He sighed coming out of the booth; he put his arm around my shoulders and guided me away. "Where are you?! What happened?! Do I have to kick Sam's ass?!" he questioned all at once.

"As for where I am, I was kidnapped by Spencer and taken to his house. Right now I think I am tied to a bed. Sam and I were just training; I just drifted to far away from him. It was my fault."

"Your fault or not, you are in danger. We need to find you! Where are you exactly?"

"That's a good question; Spencer drugged me so I don't remember the journey to where I am now. I can't necessarily investigate." I said as we got to a field and sat down. "Dean your dream, it was of my mom."

"It's the night we first met; Spencer left her for his girlfriend Lena and she wandered over to the ice cream stand, she said she was the new girl. No matter how many times I have this dream I can't do her justice."

"You looked so happy, so perfect. I'm sorry that my mother chose my father over you but think of it this way; if she did choose you then I wouldn't exist. I don't want to say she made the right choice but in my case she did. I am everything I am because of my parents. I know my mom still loves you, just in a different way now and I think it should be enough. Stop beating yourself up about the fact she didn't choose you. Everything happens for a reason, Dean. You might not know it now or ever but it didn't happen because there is something better in this world for you."

"Then how come I don't believe that? Who are you kidding? Layla didn't want me, your mom didn't want me and hell you don't want me either. Where is my happiness? Don't I deserve it?!"

"Of course you do. You are just looking in the wrong place." I sighed looking up at the stars; they were sparkling like Sam's eyes. I then saw Sam up there in the sky; as a constellation. He looked right down at me with that sparkle in his eyes.

"Rikki, what are you looking at?" Dean said making me snap out of my trance and look at him.

"Nothing just a little drifty that's all. I think I am being treated worse here than I ever was at your house. I will take water and crackers over this any day." I giggled.

"Wasn't my fault I was busy. If Sam would have been easier to find we wouldn't have been in that mess, blame Sam."

"Consider it done." I smiled. "But Sam isn't that bad Dean. He might not have feelings but he was willing to help you and I assume still is. Am I wrong?"

"No he is helping. Before I went to bed he was searching for you. We take shifts and I took the first one. Didn't find anything but how would I have known that the one place I would find you was in my dream?"

"Well I can't show up in Sam's mind because he doesn't sleep or dream."

"Speaking of Sam, I think he is developing feelings for someone. I'm trying to figure out who but he keeps denying all of it. He wants to be a warrior again; I think it gave him purpose. When the warriors tried to kill him he decided he was going to make them pay. I guess he sees it as if he develops feelings he won't be able to carry out his all master plan to, waste The Warrior of Mist."

"I don't understand your species and their ideas on feelings. Yes they are a pain in the ass but they give US purpose. They allow us to connect with others and be able to love."

"Yeah well love sucks." He sighed falling on to his back. "There is just so much of this miscommunication you guys are so complicated."

"Let me ask you something, if you could go back in time and never develop feelings would you?" I asked lying next to him.

"Of course not. I might have become a slave to these feelings but it wouldn't give it up. I love the happiness you can have. Like when you first fall in love or the happiness you feel from eating fast food." He chuckled.

"What's fast food?" I asked propping myself up on my elbow.

"Oh that's right you have been trapped in a castle your whole life. Fast food is like very greasy food that has no nutritional value."

"Sounds as gross as carnival food." I laughed.

"Yeah that reminds me, do you have feelings for my brother?"

"No why would-"

"I see the way you look at him." He said cutting me off. "Are we really that different?"

"You and Sam, yeah you guys are totally at the other end of the spectrum from each other. You are black and he is white. It doesn't matter anyway because I am back in chains."

"I will make sure that you are saved. I promise Rikki and have I ever broken a promise?"

"No." I smiled. "Thank you, Dean." I said kissing him on the cheek.

**I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam but everything else you do not recognize from the show is mine. Also thanks to all you readers that have taken the time to read my story but I would really appreciate some reviews from you guys. :) Hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it.**


	12. Chapter 12

Being tied to a bed might be worse than being shacked to the ground. At least when you are chained to the ground you can stand. When you are tied to a bed you can't move in any direction not matter how hard you try. The ropes around my wrists are stained red from the blood that flows out of the wounds I have created. I don't know how much longer I can deal with this. The only relief I get is in my dreams when I get to see Dean but he is really beating himself up for the fact he can't find exactly where Spencer is hiding me. I wish I could be of more help to him but as I said before I can't remember the journey to this prison.

I heard a crash and a rock being hurled through the window. It hit my wall and shattered into dirt. I turn my head all over the room to make sure nobody heard the noise; it didn't seem real. I was kind of afraid to turn my head to the window. Not because I was afraid someone would be there it was because if I looked to the window and there was no sign of a crack I would go crazy. I turned my head to the window very slowly and saw Sam peeking through the hole he obviously created.

"Sam?" I asked as my voice caught in happiness.

"Rikki thank god!" He said breaking the rest of the glass that separated him and me. "Wow." He said stepping through the window and looking at the state I was in. "Don't worry I will have you out in no time." He sighed taking a knife out of the pocket in his jeans.

"How did you find me?" I question as he quickly started his work on the ropes around me.

"We will talk about that later." He whispered not looking up at me. He was so focused. "Damn these knots how did he even tie these in this way?" He said mostly to himself.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Spencer's voice said from the doorway. You couldn't see him because it was too dark but you could make out a figure. "Step away from my fiancée." He said in a threatening tone flicking on the light. "We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt; especially her." Spencer said in a low tone approaching Sam.

"You would hurt your our fiancée? Dude you have some problems you need to work on." Sam chuckled with no humor. Sam looked threatening and stepped right in front of the bed.

"I will only say this one more time. Get away from my fiancée!" Spencer growled.

"Come and get me." Sam smiled gesturing his right hand towards himself. Spencer sprang at him and didn't even knock him down. Sam grabbed him before he could recover from his attack and picked Spencer up by the neck of his shirt, looked him in the eye and threw him to the same wall that the rock hit. That rock was only dirt now and I knew one of them wouldn't be far behind. It only took Spencer a minute to regain his handle and he took out a gun from the back of his pocket. He always kept in there in case I tried to escape; like that was even possible.

He pointed the gun at Sam and I closed my eyes. I heard a shot and couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. I was afraid I would find Sam dead of the floor bleeding out. I slowly opened my eyes to see yes Sam was shot but Spencer might not have been aiming well or Sam jump out the way of the bullet because only his arm was bleeding.

"You shouldn't mess with me because next time I won't miss."

"You missed once you can miss again. Tell me something Spencer; is it fun to tie up your women so they can't escape from you? Or is Rikki just a special case?" Sam smiled through the pain I could scent radiating from him. "You can kill me Spencer but I will always find a way to come back. The Warriors of Mist have that kind of power."

"You're buffing; The Warriors of Mist would have nothing to do with something this small."

"Well apparently they do because here I am." Sam said picking his knife off the floor. He must have dropped it when Spencer came at him. "Now you can allow her to go with me quietly and I won't rip you to shreds or we can do it your way and you can be dead before you lay on finger on me or her. Which will it be?" Sam questioned stepping backwards toward me. He stopped in mid-step when Spencer laid his fingers on the trigger. Without another thought Sam threw his knife at Spencer and it hit him in the in the right side of his chest he collapsed.

"Sam!" I screamed looking at Spencer on the floor.

"Don't worry he isn't going to die. He is just passed out. We will drop him at the ER before I take you back to the house." He smiled taking the knife out of Spencer's chest and walked over to me to finish cutting the ropes that were keeping me to the bed.

* * *

"Sam you sure he is going to be okay?" I asked looking at Spencer in the backseat. He was lying on a towel that Sam put over the seats so he wouldn't bleed on his nice leather seats.

"I told you he will be fine. He asked for it." Sam said looking at Spencer in his review mirror and then looked back at the road. We pulled into the ER and Sam picked up Spencer from the back seat. Sam took him into the automatic doors and came out a couple minutes later. He got back into him car and pulled the door shut.

"Now that we have taken care of Spencer let me take care of you it's the least I can do." I said as he pulled out of the hospital.

"I don't need you to. This will heal in no time." He said not looking at me.

"Sam please you are bleeding all over yourself."

"Fine if it will shut you up." He chuckled pulling off the road. He turned off the car and got out. I opened my door and followed him. He sat down in-front of a tree. I walked over to him, I sat down in his lap and he took his shirt off exposing his wound.

"Let me see it." I said putting my arm out for his injured arm. He put his arm in my hand and winced at the pain. "Sam I know you don't want me to bring up developing feelings but pain is a feeling." I sighed avoiding his gaze. I could feel it though.

"You want the truth?" Sam sighed making me look up. "I realized when you ran away from me after we you know, I felt empty. I felt! Rikki I felt for you and then when I couldn't find you I had to go tell Dean that I didn't protect you the way I should have. I guess once I told him he would give me the cold shoulder but instead he looked at my face and his dark eyes softened. He started asking all sorts of questions and I was still denying any kind of feeling but not anymore. I need to stop denying or I am going to miss what is right in front of me." He smiled kissing my forehead. "Ow!" He shouted moving away from me very fast and hit the back of his head on the tree trunk behind him. "Ow! Ugh!" He groaned in pain.

"Oh Sammy, you okay?" I asked going for his head but he put his uninjured hand in front of him to stop me. I took his shirt off the ground and tied it around his gun wound.

"Okay we have to get that ring off your finger." He said picking up my left hand and winced at the little shock that went through his body. He put his mouth over my left ring finger and started sucking on it.

I felt his hot tongue circle the ring trying to loosen it. I watched his movements and my center started to throb for him. I wanted him to be sucking on something other than my finger. He spent a couple minutes sucking on my finger and finally I felt his smooth lips allowing the cold breeze to hit my finger. I saw the ring in his mouth around his sweet hot tongue. "Never like the way this ring looked." He smiled as those dimples that I loved popped out of his cheeks. He spit out the ring, throwing it farther into the woods and I heard it hit a tree a couple miles ahead of us. "Now if we are all set let's get home. You must be tired." He said taking my hand in his as we walked to his car I could see the sparkle in his eyes. The sparkle only I could see and it hit me. What is Dean's reaction going to be? Will he be mad? Hurt? Of course he would be hurt; crushed even and after all the things he has been put through I was still piling on more. I got in the car thinking I should be feeling regret or guilt but I didn't feel that at all. I felt love and for the first time Sam had confessed to developing feelings, for me.

We walked into the front door. "Dean look who I found." Sam chuckled.

"Sam, what I am not in the mood for your little games I have to find Rikki." I heard Dean's voice say from the kitchen. He sounded very ragged like he hadn't had a good night sleep in weeks.

"It's not a game I found her."

"Yeah right you wouldn't have been able to-"

"Dean." I smiled walking into the kitchen.

"Rikki?!" He shouted in surprise, jumping up from his chair and hugging me. "How did you find her?"

"I called in some help." He said sitting down in the chair Dean was sitting in.

"Help, from where? From who?" Dean asked pulling away from me reluctantly and turning to Sam. "Sammy who did you ask for help?"

"Well I got in contact with my mentors and they weren't much help so I went to the warriors." He sighed.

"What did they want in return?" Dean questioned as Sam avoided his gaze. "Sam, what did they want in return?" Dean questioned walking over to Sam and leaning on the kitchen table. "Sam!" He shouted getting frustrated.

"They wanted me."

"Sammy tell me you didn't-"

"Dean of course I did. I have Rikki don't I? Kale needs a new commanding officer but I am afraid I won't be a good warrior anymore." He said getting out of the chair and walked to the window.

"Why you are the best warrior I know it's not like-you have haven't you?"

"I think you alright know that I mean you have been riding me for the past week about it."

"Really?" Dean questioned raising his eyebrows.

"You didn't tell him?" I asked just wanting to hear him say it was me out loud again.

"Sam you told her but not me?!"

"I just admitted to myself and I didn't know how to tell you."

"Sammy that's great!" He said happily throwing his arm around Sam's shoulder. "So who's the lucky girl? That girl you have been sneaking off to?"

"Well sort of…" He trailed off and I saw a worried look in his eyes but when Dean looked at him it disappeared. "Rikki."

"Rikki? What do you mean Rik- Oh my God." He said realizing what Sam meant and looked between Sam then over at me. He walked out of the kitchen and I heard the front door close. I started to go after him but Sam caught my hand.

"Let him go. He needs some time." He whispered kissing my hand and up my arm. I felt his smooth lips leaving a trail of moisture up to my neck.

"Sammy…" I trailed off losing my thought as he bit the soft flesh of my neck.

"Hmm?" He hummed against my skin pulling me closer to him. He let his mouth wander up to mine and I notice all new feeling. I felt him kissing me as opposed to just my feelings being there, his were there as well and I couldn't get enough if him. He pulled away from my lips and I wished that it lasted longer.

"Sam how did you get Spencer's ring off my finger? He said it was impossible to remove." I asked remembering it was no longer on my finger.

"Obviously not." He chuckled gently rubbing my cheek with two fingers.

"I even tried to get it off numerous times."

"It was just a ring like every other ring. Let me explain." He said looking at the confuse look on my face. "You tried to take it off yourself and believed it was impossible to take off. Also the same with Dean; everybody who has tried to get that ring off your finger believed it couldn't be done. That's how the ring got most of its power because people believed in it. If you believe in something hard enough it can become something that it's not." He smiled laying a soft kiss on my forehead. "So how about some food? I'm starved."

"It's different isn't it? Being on my level."

"Yeah way different than what I'm used to but no turning back now. I have started dreaming and when Dean told me that you were in his dreams. While I was asleep and dreaming I would look for you. You never showed up."

"I didn't know you could dream. It was just to get messages to Dean that I was okay."

"Okay? Rikki you were tied to a bed." He chuckled. "I saved your ass."

"I know…"I trailed off. "When do the warriors want you?" I asked looking down and suddenly the conversation took a turn.

"Kale wants me to leave on Monday. I become commanding officer and will have to be gone for a couple months." He sighed seeing how upset I was about his news. "It will all be okay. I will write to you every day and you will still have Dean."

"Why did you have to do that?"

"I rescued and protected what I was called here for. Things went differently than I had planned at first but the warriors need me and I made a deal; serving them for a couple month in exchange for information about where to find you. The Warriors of Mist have eyes everywhere and pay attention to everything that could propose a threat to them and Spencer was a threat in the sense of having too much power. The warriors don't like it when someone has more power than they have. They wanted Spencer dead; I had full intention of killing him but when I saw him standing by the door and the look on your face when I took that knife out, I don't know I just couldn't do it in front of you. See these feelings of yours makes me a weak warrior."

"No Sammy if anything you can become a better warrior because you will care and have passion for what you believe."

"But Rikki the warriors don't want me to fight for what I believe in, they want me to fight for what they believe in."

**I don't own Supernatural, Sam or Dean. Thanks for the current reviews I have gotten and don't forget to review this chapter as well. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Sam is being shipped off to The Warriors of Mist today. Dean, Sam and I all were by the front door. Sam's suitcases were to our rights and I couldn't look up at him because I feared I wouldn't be able to hold back the tears. I didn't want him to leave; I mean he just confessed his feelings for me and now he is leaving. Dean has also been awfully distance from me since he found out Sam developed feelings for me. I feel that living with Dean alone while Sam is away is going to be a little awkward.

"I'll be back before you know it." I heard Sam say. I was still avoiding looking up at him. "Dean can you give us a minute?"

"Yeah sure." Dean sighed going into the living room and turned on the TV. I didn't know if he was actually watching it or if he was just trying to give Sam and I some privacy.

"Look at me Rikki. Please?" Sam begged me but I still didn't look up at him. "Why won't you look at me?"

"Because this is really painful and if I look at you I won't be able to hold back my tears." I said as my eyes betrayed me and I started crying anyway.

"Don't cry, Rikki." He sighed pulling up my chin so I had to look at him. He had hurt in those perfect eyes of his. "I promise that I will only be a letter away." He smiled weakly brushing my tears away with his thumb.

"It's just I was away from you for weeks and then you confess your feelings for me. Now your leaving and I don't know what I am going to do when I can't feel my hands going up your body when we hug or the way your lips feel against mine. Sammy it's like you are leaving a house that you have set on fire and also leaving people inside while you get away safely."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dean just found out you have developed feelings for me. He wanted me Sam and you just took me right out from under him. How do you think that makes him feel? Now you are leaving him and I alone? Together? That's the fire and I am going to get burned."

"I'm sorry Rik but I have to go." He said kissing my forehead. "I am going to miss you so much though and I understand that you are feeling the heat. I wish I could be here for you but you will be fine." He said putting a couple strands of my hair behind my ear. "When I get back I promise you I will take you out. How does that sound?"

"It's good." I sighed.

"I can't leave until I see that smile." He said poking my cheeks gently. "There's that smile." He smiled as those cute little dimples he had popped out of his cheeks. "I have to go now." He sighed. "I will be in touch." He said kissing me with his soft lips. They explored my body for the last time committing it to memory. He moved his hand down to my butt and squeezed it gently. "I'm going to miss that." He hummed along my skin. His lips traveled back up to my lips and forced his hot tongue in my mouth. My heart kicked in high gear and I knew he could hear because it felt like it was going to jump out of my chest.

"Here take this." I said when he pulled away so we could catch our breath. I went into my jean pocket and pulled out a picture of me.

"I will keep it on me at all times." He smiled again kissing my cheek. "I have something for you as well." He said going into his pocket and pulled out a oval locket. It was gold and had flowers engraved in the front. "It was my mother's and I want you to have it. I put a picture of myself in it so I will be closer than you think."

"I will treasure it. Thank you." I said as he clasped it around my neck.

"You're Welcome." He said as the necklace fell onto me. "Dean?" He questioned walking into the living room. I didn't follow him so he could have the same privacy that Dean gave us. I just hung back by the door; I could have easily heard what they were saying but I decided that I wasn't going to listen. Sam came back after a couple minutes. "Bye." He whispered in my ear. He kissed me on the lips one more time but this time it was quick, he opened the front door , pick up his bags and he was out. He got in the car that had been waiting for him in the driveway and waved until he turned at the corner. I couldn't see him anymore; I frowned and closed the door.

"You hungry?" Dean asked walking to where I stood.

"I'm not hungry." I sighed looking at the closed door. "I'm going to go to sleep…" I trailed off finally turning my gaze away from the door but didn't look up at Dean.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I said plastering a smile on my face before I looked up at him. "Just tired that's all." I said walking up the stairs. I got into Sam's room and closed the door. I looked at his bed and threw myself on top of it pulling the covers over my head. I could smell him and yes I had been sleeping in his bed with him but now I was alone. It felt so cold and empty compared to how it use to feel. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and they started flowing out. Every time I took a breath in I could smell Sam again and it just made the tears keep on coming. There was a knock on the door and Dean walked in.

"It will be okay he will be back before you know it." Dean said in a comforting tone sitting on the side of the bed next to me.

"Do you really believe that, Dean? What if he gets hurt or the warriors decide he is better than they remember and they keep him there?" I said pulling the covers off and sitting up in the bed.

"Sam is strong and we both know that. It will be hard but that's what you have me for and that's what I have you for." He said wiping my face with a tissue. "Where did you get that locket?" He asked taking in his hand and moving it around in his fingers.

"Sam gave it to me before he left. It was your mother's right?"

"Yeah she gave it to Sam when he was a baby before she died in that tragic fire" He said letting go of the necklace. "Sam was six months old when she died. I was four and I have been protecting Sammy ever since."

"He said there is a picture of him in here. I haven't opened it yet." I said opening the locket and sure enough there was a picture of Sam in it. He was smiling and that sparkle in his eyes was visible. His dimples also showed, he was wearing some washed out jeans and a short sleeve shirt. He had his hands crossed over his chest and his arms were bulging with his muscles. "Yep a picture of him." I sighed running my fingers over it.

"Really?" He said grabbing the locket out of my hand. "There used to be a picture of our mom in there." He said seeing something in the locket and started picking at it. He moved Sam's picture away. "Ahh there it is." He said turning the locket around so I could see. She was beautiful; she had the same green eyes that Sam has and he long curly blonde hair that flowed down over her shoulders. She had Dean's nose and Sam's lips. She had her hands over her stomach like she was rubbing it like she was comforting a growing baby. "She was pregnant with Sam in that picture." He smiled looking at the picture.

"She's so beautiful." I said as Dean put the picture of Sam back in the locket, closed it and let it fall on my chest again.

"Yeah I miss her so much. Sam wasn't really old enough to remember much of her. I still remember the way she smelled but the one thing I hated about my mom and dad's relationship was how they always were fighting with each other. They loved each other though."

"You mean they protected each other."

"Yeah our love is protection but your species love is so much better." He smiled . "So you and Sam?"

"Dean we don't have to talk about it."

"No I want to. Rikki, Sammy is my little brother and I have been waiting for him to develop feelings for the longest time. You made him develop feelings; you guys are bound together just like I am bound to Layla but she broke the bound and now I am lost. Don't worry about me."

"I do worry about you Dean. I love you and I feel so horrible that I couldn't love you in the way you wanted me to."

"Rikki I'm fine I promise. I do love you but you have made your chose and I promised your mom I wouldn't force you into anything you wouldn't want. I am obviously not the one and it's really okay because Sam will protect you."

"Does Sam ever talk about me to you?"

"He tries to avoid it but I really want to know. Layla had me believe that she loved me and it was just one sided love. Yes I was bound to her but a bound only works if the other has the same feelings."

"So my mother loved you and you love her. You are bound to my mother?!" I asked in surprise.

"Sadly yes. I know she loves your dad but she loves me too."

"Well I can't tell you if you are right because she never really talked about her past relationships. How did you guys break up?"

"Well she had been cheating on your dad with me for quite some time and I told her that she had to leave him and come live with me. She said she needed to think about it. That's when your dad came in and stole her away. She started becoming very distance toward me and then one morning when she answered the door for me, she told me that she thought she was pregnant. It couldn't have been my baby because we hadn't had sex with each other in months. She confessed that she loved River and closed the door in my face. I stayed away for a while because I couldn't watch her carry his baby when it wasn't mine. Once you were born I went to visit you and Bay was surprised to answer the door and see me standing in the doorway. She invited me in and we got reacquainted. She told me that she missed me." He smiled as his eyes got moist. "She introduced me to River and I became a huge family friend. She wanted me in her life and I was willing to be her friend just so I could be close to her."

"This is a lot to take in. Most people don't know about their mother's past sexual experiences. I want to hear I really do but it's just a little weird."

"Yeah it is. New topic. So the weather is nice isn't it?"

"A little cold for me." I laughed playing along.

"There's that smile. I came up here waiting for that." He smiled brushing my hair out of my face. "Get some sleep. Good night."

"Yeah. Uhh Dean will you just stay here until I fall asleep?"

"Sure."

**Okay I don't own any aspects of Supernatural. I have been writing this story and I have only gotten 3 reviews so far. Please when you read review it as well. Thanks :) **


	14. Chapter 14

_Dear Rikki, I miss you so much. The warriors don't understand feelings and I see how I acted when I didn't have them. What an ass I was. I have been waiting for you in my dreams just so I can touch your face and put my arms around your body. I miss that sparkle in your eyes; the picture shows it but it's _ _not the same as looking into your eyes. They forget to give me food most of the time and I am stuck eating whatever I can find edible on site. It's defiantly harder to be one of us with feelings but my fighting skills haven't changed which is good. The other warriors are starting to look up to me. I wish you were here by my side especially at night because I am the only one who needs to sleep. It gets pretty lonely out here. I want to have my hands travel up your body and I want to inhale your scent. Your body is calling out to me at night and I turn over wanting to see you but I come to find you aren't there. I have no one to protect except myself and I'm not worried about myself. These fights I used to fight in when I was a kid don't make any sense to me now. We are such selfish people and we only care how things are for us not how they are for others. I get distracted by my thought when I shouldn't be and I know I'm going to go crazy if I can't touch you soon. I never thought I could develop feelings for anybody and I didn't want to but now that you are the one I couldn't imagine my life without them. You make me smile every day and you are the reason I get up in the morning because I know the more days I get through the closer I am to being right back at your side._

_-Sam_

I ran my fingers over the words he had written. My eyes started to tear up. "Rikki are you okay?" Dean asked walking next to me and seeing the paper in my hand. "Bring it in." He said with open arms. I ran into his arms and he enclosed them around me. "I know how hard it is not to have the person you love be by your side." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Thanks Dean." I said pulling away from him and smiled weakly. "Why don't we do something fun today? I need to get out of this house."

"Sure I've got some ideas." He smiled walking to the door. "Meet me downstairs." He said walking down the stairs. I just stood there and took a deep breath taking the locket Sam gave me in my right hand. "You ready?" Dean asked watching me come down the stairs.

"Yeah where are we going?"

"Well I was thinking we would take a drive."

"Okay." I said eyeing him as he walked to the front door. "You going to tell me where?" I asked strapping myself into his Impala.

"Nope I think I want it to be a surprise." He smiled winking.

We drove for a couple hours; I watched as trees and fields whizzed past us, until the sun went down. "Dean, can I ask you something?" I said looking away from the window at him.

"Anything."

"Do you think Sam really has fallen for me or is he just convincing himself he has feelings for me?"

"Why would you even ask something like that? I know Sam and he would never lie. To be honest I think he started falling for you the minute you guys looked at each other. It just didn't happen as fast as it did for me. He spent some time denying it but when you were gone I saw him going up to his room every night almost at the same time. I would walk by his door and either see him sleeping on the side you used to sleep on or sitting on the bed staring through the window at nothing. I knew our species has to sleep when we develop feelings so it was a dead giveaway." He smiled stopping the car and turning it off. "We are here."

"What here?" I asked because all I saw was a field with training methods stationed on the ground. There was only one tent and the light was on.

"Come on." He laughed poking his head in my window.

"Alright." I said rolling my eyes at him and he opened the door for me. I got out and followed him to the tent. "We are going to the tent? Dean I don't think I am ready to do this with you. I told you I love you but again not in that way. Weren't we just talking about Sam's feelings for me?"

"What? Rikki I'm not taking you to the tent to have sex with you. No matter how much I want to." He chuckled not turning my way. "Wait did you just turn me down? You just don't know what you are missing." Dean teased.

"Shut up." I laughed pushing Dean's arm. We walked to the tent and nobody was there. "Dean…" I trailed off.

"I guess he stepped out…" Dean trailed off in a whisper. He suddenly grabbed my hand. "I like it better when I don't get shocked." He smiled with our hands still intertwined as he pushed my hair back with his other.

"Dean we really shouldn't." I said as Dean leant into kiss me. His lips touched mine and I felt perfect; like he knew what he was doing. His tongue poked itself into my mouth and I allowed it. I wanted to feel regret but I didn't. He pulled away. "Hold on." He said letting go of my hand and moving a little away from me.

"Rikki, what are you doing here?!" Sam exclaimed running to hug me.

"Sammy?" I questioned smiling as his chest hit me and I felt whole.

"I missed you so much." He said kissing my head and not letting go of me. "Thanks, Dean." He said and I felt him smile.

"You're welcome. I will give you two sometime." He sighed walking out of the tent.

"Wow you are here! What are you doing here?" He questioned pulling away from me a little bit. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm just overwhelmed." I smiled standing on my tiptoes and kissing him. "I missed you." I said breathlessly. "Dean thought it would be a great surprise I guess. He didn't even want to tell me."

"Well this is so…great." He said smiling until those dimples popped out of his cheeks.

"God I love those dimples." I said kissing his dimples.

"Yeah I love that nose." He chuckled kissing my nose.

"Are you making fun of me?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Maybe." He whispered kissing down my neck. "Mmm." He moaned sliding his hand up my shirt and stopping at my bra. He unhooked my bra from the front and it fell to the floor. He massaged my breasts.

"Uhh…" I trailed off giving into the sensation that he was creating for me. "Sammy…" I whispered travelling my hands down his chest. I unbuttoned his jeans and they fell to the floor joining my bra. I saw the excitement in his boxers and I grabbed it with one of my hands. "Aren't we excited?" I smiled pulling his dick slightly.

"Well…uhh…it's been too long." He smiled at the job my hand was doing.

"It's only been a week."

"As I said way too long." He said unbuttoning my jeans as they fell to the floor in a pile and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me tighter to himself and it forced me to let go of his member. I pushed his shirt up his body and he reluctantly moved his arms from my waist so I could take his shirt all the way off. He put his arms right back around my waist once his shirt was off.

I laid my head on his chest and just took a deep breath breathing in his smell. "Sam…?" I trailed off as he slowly caressed my skin until my underwear went down my hips.

"Hmm?" He questioned as his lips made a soft trail of moister across my breasts.

"I need you." I said breathlessly as he took his own boxers off and thrusted into me. It didn't hurt like it did the first time we had sex. It was smooth and my center invited him in with every thrust. I felt myself getting wetter and wetter every time he thrusted in and hit my center. "Oh Sammy!" I moaned as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. He pushed me up against the tent walls and I wrapped my legs around him so he could get further into me. He pulled out only to push himself back into me and pull me closer towards him.

"Rikki…" He moaned. "Mmm…" He smiled forcing his tongue into my mouth. I welcomed it in and he rolled his tongue inside my mouth.

"Uhhh!" I screamed as I felt hot liquid escape me. Sam didn't even seem to notice and we fell on the bed. He pulled me up so I was sitting on him and picked me up and put me down on his member again. I moaned grabbing onto his hair.

"Rikki." He whispered pushing damp hair away from my face.

"Hmm." I yawned opening my eyes to look at him.

"Stay with me tonight."

"What about Dean?" I asked closing my eyes again.

"I'll go tell him, Sweetheart." He said kissing my forehead. I heard the tent door open and then gently close.

**Oh my God! Big drama here! Dean kissed Rikki and she liked it! What should happen next? Leave reviews! :)**

**I don't own Supernatural.  
**


End file.
